The Road Not Taken
by A Cullen Wannabe
Summary: Jasper missed his chance in college, but when Bella and Edward's marriage falls apart 15 years later and he helps pick up the pieces, will Jasper finally get the chance at happiness he always longed for? J&B
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is an adaptation of the Twilight Saga's Characters. This is not for profit and no copyright infringement is intended. This are JUST FOR FUN!**

_**Author's Note: I'm BAAACCK! I've been working on this and saving it up for ages. I have used this story as my writer's block buster and my stress reliever/therapy for months now and now it's only a few chapters away from completion so I decided no time like the present to start sharing. I started writing this several weeks before my RL went psycho…I think I had ESP, but this story is about 40/60 hubby issues versus daddy issues and in so doing, doesn't really apply to either of them but sure felt hella good to write! Fair warning, this is not like my other stories and has some epic heartfail from the beginning, but will round out to a typical ACW happy ending by the end. (Let's just call it wishful thinking) Oh and this Edward is an epic douche, so this will ultimately morph into a Jasper Bella fic…just saying.**_

_**Big thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH for pushing through several chapters in just one day! I'm going to save these to post once or twice a week, just to make sure you don't have any downtime.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Found in the front cover of a book handed out in the gift baskets for the bridesmaids and groomsmen at the wedding of Bella Swan and Edward Masen, January 26, 2002_

The Road Not Taken

by Robert Frost

TWO roads diverged in a yellow wood,

And sorry I could not travel both

And be one traveler, long I stood

And looked down one as far as I could

To where it bent in the undergrowth;

Then took the other, as just as fair,

And having perhaps the better claim,

Because it was grassy and wanted wear;

Though as for that the passing there

Had worn them really about the same,

And both that morning equally lay

In leaves no step had trodden black.

Oh, I kept the first for another day!

Yet knowing how way leads on to way,

I doubted if I should ever come back.

I shall be telling this with a sigh

Somewhere ages and ages hence:

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—

I took the one less traveled by,

And that has made all the difference.

_Found beneath written in the scrawling hand of the best man was this simple statement:_

**Mr. Frost has one thing right, it has made all the difference…just wish I'd taken the other path. **

**-Jasper Whitlock**

**P.S. This sucks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

My cell vibrating at 3pm was a surprise. Nobody ever called me at work on my cell. They all knew the company policy on private cell calls. I hurried around the corner from my cubicle into the bathroom and answered it, whispering into the receiver since I knew this had to be an emergency. What I hadn't expected was to hear a woman sobbing.

"Hello?"

"Jasper?" Her voice was high and squeaky, but I'd know it anywhere.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are the kids okay? Is it Edward?"

"Yes…No…oh God Jasper, what am I going to do?"

My heart was hammering in my chest. It wasn't like Bella to flip out like this. Something had to be really wrong.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. Just tell me what's wrong."

She sniffled, gaining a bit of composure. "I…I was just calling to tell you to expect Edward to show up on your doorstep tonight. I'm kicking him out."

I felt like I'd been gut punched.

"Why Bella? What's going on?"

She began to sob again. "I was a fool, Jasper. I wanted to believe him, but he's a lying asshole. He's been cheating on me, Jas…with that college intern. I found the proof today. I've packed him enough stuff to get him through the rest of the week, but I can't do this anymore, Jasper. I'm not going to live my mother's life."

She broke down again, her voice cracking so much I barely made out the last part. "I don't deserve this, Jas."

My chest ached for Bella. Edward was a fucking idiot. Bella was a great woman, pretty, smart, funny, a great mom, and a good wife. He never deserved her though…never.

"No, Bella, you really don't. I'm so sorry. Do you want me to come over?"

Bella coughed a little before she spoke again in a clearer voice. "No, no. I don't want to put you out or make you take any time off. I'll be fine. I have to go get the kids from school and take them over to Rosalie's for the night. They don't need to be around to see this."

I sighed, banging my head against the wall behind me. "I know he's my best friend, Bella, but if you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call me. I care about you too, 'kay?"

Her sniffles started up again as she thanked me before hanging up the phone with a weak goodbye. I closed my phone and tossed it in my pocket, letting my head bounce off the wall a few times before I turned and threw my fist into the metal paper towel dispenser. It made a loud groan, but didn't do any damage to the dispenser at least, though my hand certainly felt like I'd broken a metacarpal or two.

I opened the door and walked down the hall to Edward's office. He did the same job as me, but being a member of the Masen family, he got a lot more perks with the position than the rest of us. After too long of a wait the door creaked open, the small brunette intern stepped out casting me a sheepish look. I couldn't help but be struck with her brown eyes and how much she looked like Bella…well Bella fifteen years ago when we were teenagers just starting off in college. She was still beautiful, but fifteen years and two kids have a way of changing things. Apparently, Edward was having a hankering to regain his youth. Fucking Moron!

Edward smiled up at me looking smug and self satisfied as I grimaced at him and shut the door.

"You do realize the gig is up, don't you? Bella knows. You're going to be handed your clothes and one way ticket to my place tonight."

His face dropped for a moment before he cocked his head with a half shake of acceptance and leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"I guess it's just as well. We couldn't go on like this forever. How did she find out?"

My fist clenched at my side as I glowered at him. "I don't know, she didn't tell me between the sobs. You're really just fine? Are you really this cold?"

Edward sighed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the desk, running his hands through his hair a few times before looking back up at me. "We're both miserable, Jasper. This isn't what my life was supposed to be, what our life was supposed to be. I married Bella, beautiful, fun, sexy Bella. All of that is gone now, man. She's all about bake sales and PTA meetings and shit. There's nothing left of the girl I loved. I wasn't built for marriage, man. I only married Bella because I knew that was the next step if I wanted to have kids, and I always wanted kids. I always suspected that things would fall apart like this."

By the time he was done, I had moved to lean against the spare chair across the desk, my fingers digging into the back as I gripped it impossibly hard to keep from decking the motherfucker.

"Did you bother to tell HER any of this before you got married? As far as any of us knew, you were head over heels and couldn't wait to marry her. Now you're all, _I never wanted to marry; I just knew I had to_? You are a fucking piece of work! And now you're upset because she did what you wanted and became this awesome Mom for your kids and suddenly she's not exciting enough? You really are a fucking idiotic asshole!"

His eyes narrowed up at me as he crossed his arms, his mouth moving as he ground his teeth in his own anger. I knew that look. This was going to be bad.

"Listen loser, I know you always had a thing for my wife, but you don't know what marriage is like. It's a fucking prison sentence. I've been thinking about divorcing her for a while just to get my own space, Jessie just sort of helped me make the step. I don't think staying at your place is that great of an idea. I'll just go crash at Jessie's tonight."

I shook my head at him as I pressed my lips together. Finally, I snorted before turning to walk out. "You act cold as hell, but how old is your piece of ass out there? Nineteen? Twenty? Doesn't she remind you of anybody? You say you don't love your wife, but you're replacing her with an exact duplicate of what she was fifteen years ago…so who is kidding who?"

Edward just smirked and leaned back, putting his hands behind his head again. "Yep and she's going to keep that tight little body for as long as I'm with her, then I'll move on. It's the way of nature, Jas."

I didn't have anything else to say, but I did know one thing, the man that used to be my friend was dead. He'd died about the same time his marriage did. He didn't recognize it, but I did. Bella changed some, but she wasn't the one who had a total personality shift. Bella was always a caring, mothering type person, but Edward was never this much of a prick.

I turned toward the door, pausing to look behind me. "I'm taking the rest of the day off. I'll see you later."

There was a flash of jealousy and possession in his eyes for a moment before he squashed it.

"Go ahead, Jas. You were always better suited for each other. Too bad I made the first move or else you'd be in my shoes now and I'd be off living the life I wanted."

"Good luck with that, Edward. Trust me, bachelor life isn't all it's cracked up to be…plus those kids you supposedly wanted so bad wouldn't have been yours otherwise. Goodbye, Edward. Have a nice life."

I went to my desk and loaded up a box with my possessions. It was a gamble to quit, but I'd been unhappy at Masen for a long time. It was time for a change and Edward had just given me the perfect excuse, because if I stayed, I'd have my ass fired in less than a week. I prayed I was making the right decision as I tossed the last of my things in the box and made my way toward the elevator, pausing in front of Jessie's desk.

She looked up from her typing with surprise as I leaned down.

"Don't let him fool you. He can be charming, but he's an ass that's just using you. You'll be out before you hit twenty five, if you even last that long. You deserve better than that. Take care of yourself, Jessie."

I didn't even give her a chance to snap out of her shock to respond, before I walked into the opening elevator and left the place I had worked for the past ten years for the last time. My car seemed to move on its own accord after I left the office, driving me straight to 22368 Morningside Dr.

I sat in front of the large sprawling house for a while before I saw the emerald green minivan turn the corner and pull into the drive. The van didn't even get into the garage before the door opened and Bella stepped out. She didn't look that bad as she stood there, frazzled maybe but not as broken as I knew she had to feel. She stared at me for a long moment before she started sobbing, stumbling toward me. I let her fall against my chest and hugged her tight as she clung to my shirt and sobbed, the button up was soaked through in a manner of moments.

I led her toward the front portico, taking her keys and opening the large heavy oak door, helping her inside before closing it behind us. There in the foyer was a mountain of white garbage bags piled up unceremoniously waiting for Edward to claim them. I couldn't help but chuckle at her chops. Edward wouldn't be taking the Italian leather suitcase set he always insisted on taking on business trips. Nope, his things were going out the front door just like the trash he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 11pm and Edward still hadn't showed up to get his stuff. I finally convinced Bella to go to bed while I waited up for him. Fucking coward. She didn't last long before she showed up in the living room, puffy eyed and wearing a white terrycloth robe over her flannel pajamas.

"This is going to sound stupid, but I just can't be alone right now. Is it okay if I sleep on the couch?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "It's your house, Bella. You can sleep wherever your little heart desires."

She smiled sadly before crossing to the couch and lying down, her long, dark hair splaying over the overstuffed couch arm she was using as a pillow. She turned toward me and curled up in the fetal position, sighing as she wiped at her wet cheeks.

"You ever wish you could go back and make different choices, Jas?"

I smiled, picking up the glass of scotch on the rocks that I'd poured to take the edge off after Bella laid down and my mind had a chance to think about my encounter with Prickward in his office.

"Want me to go find you a Hot Tub Time Machine, Swan? You hankering for 1996?"

She chuckled, curling in a little tighter on herself. We had a lot of inside jokes surrounding that movie. We had all gone on a vacation to Hilton Head last summer. Edward, Bella, the kids, his parents and me. I was always the spare wheel, but Edward always insisted I come along to be his golf buddy. He was always dragging me off to this or that with him, leaving Bella alone at the house with his kids and his parents. One night he caught wind of some kind of Scotch and Cigar social that was going to include some of his business contacts on the one night we had made plans to spend with Bella and the kids. He had insisted that he go, so I feigned illness and stayed behind, feeling bad for Bella. We played out on the beach for a while after Edward left before going in to do the whole nighttime routine with the kids and then Bella and I settled into the den, her stretched out on the couch while I took the recliner and we watched the movie and laughed our asses off. After that, we had a whole string of HTTM related jokes and one private piece for me alone, because I totally got the whole Great White Buffalo thing…the one that got away that no other woman would ever live up to. Bella was most definitely my own private Great White Buffalo.

"Sometimes I think I would pull a Lou and change my choices, but then I think of my kids. There's no way I'd trade them for anything. This all hurts like hell, but to think of life without my babies here, being the exact people they are; well it makes it all worth it…even if it doesn't feel like it at this precise moment."

She sighed, playing with the edge of the tie of her robe.

"I wish there was a way to fast forward through this whole grieving process and move past this. I want to get on with my life, Jas. If I'm completely honest, Edward isn't the only one who feels stuck. He checked out on me a long time ago. I've been living with a roommate, not a husband, and it's been hard, but I've had my children to think about, and I kept hoping that he would push past whatever this was and he'd come back to us. I guess that was just wishful thinking."

I moved over and knelt beside her on the couch, covering her fidgeting hand with my own. "It's understandable. He doesn't see it, but he's changed…a lot. He blames you, but really, it's him. Try to give yourself a break from it all, Bella. Close your eyes and get some rest. I'll be right here in you need me."

She looked up at me through watery eyes. "You need to go home and get some sleep too, Jas. You have work tomorrow."

I shook my head. "Nope, I took a little time off. Don't you worry about it. Just rest." I knew she'd blame herself for me quitting and I didn't want her to have anything else on her shoulders. She crinkled her brows and I knew she suspected, but it wasn't anything that couldn't wait a day or two.

I moved back across the room and sipped my scotch as I watched Bella's eyes flutter closed and her breathing even out. Glancing around the room, I saw all the frames filled with images of their happy family, which I had known for a while was more illusion than anything. Only someone who knew them both as well as I did could see what was hidden behind the wide smiles. This wasn't the first time I'd sat looking around this room with a head full of 'what ifs.' My mind wandered back to the first day I ever set eyes on Bella Swan.

_August 1996_

_First day of Freshman Lit and I was running behind. I had a pretty good grasp of campus having already spent a couple of weeks here in pre-season football practice with Edward and the rest of the team. We were also already settled into the Beta Theta Pi as Legacies who were most likely going to be shoe ins come pledge time…of course a call from former house President and the highest contributing Alumnus, Edward Masen Sr. didn't hurt our chances any either. _

_I turned the corner at a full sprint, the building only two short blocks away when I almost ran right over a lanky brunette turning in circles with a paper gripped in her fist and a lost look on her face. I was already late, but what the hell, she was really cute._

"_You look lost, can I help?"_

"_I've got Freshman Lit with Forrester in Clifton 120, five minutes ago and I'm so turned around!"_

_She looked up at me through those long eyelashes, her cheeks blooming pink and I was sunk. I smiled down at her with a chuckle._

"_Well, it's your lucky day because I happen to be heading to the same class. Come on." I nodded in the direction we needed to go smiling as she fell in beside me. _

"_I'm Jasper, by the way. Jasper Whitlock."_

_Her mouth formed a little 'o' that was so cute. "Oh goodness, where are my manners? I'm Bella Swan, and thanks. I don't know if I ever would have found my class without your help, so thank you."_

_I shrugged. "No problem. Always happy to help a lady in distress."_

_She blushed again as we walked in front of the building. "This is Clifton." I jogged ahead to get the door for her and the two of us hurried down the hall and tried our best to duck into the back without being noticed. We exchanged a few looks throughout class and chuckled a little at the professor's Ben Stein tendencies. I was seriously worried that I would sleep my way through the semester if I didn't chug a red bull every day before class. When it was over, I gathered my things and waited for Bella, walking out with her._

"_Where you headed next?" I asked, hoping we'd both have the same schedule as unlikely as that was._

_She opened her paper with a frown. "I have to be across campus in half an hour for Biology. How about you?"_

_I felt a bit deflated, but answered. "I don't have another class till later, so I'll probably just head back to the house. What building is your Bio class in?"_

_I smiled as she told me. "Well, what do you know…that's only a couple of blocks from Greek Row. I can walk you to your next class and head home from there if you like."_

_Her smile was so gorgeous that my whole body reacted. I walked beside her all the way across campus, wishing it would never end and making the most out of the time I had. By the time we reached the door to her building I'd learned that she had just gotten in from a small town in western Washington state, was an only child, was super smart, and had no plans for the night. I knew I had to take my shot…_

"_Hey Bella, since you're free tonight you should consider coming to our party at the Beta house tonight."_

_Bella's brows crinkled as she seemed to shrink in on herself a little bit. "I don't know, Jasper. I'm not really the party type."_

_I licked my lips and started begging. "Oh come on, Bella…please. You can bring your roommate and as many friends as you want. I'd really, really love for you to come."_

_She nibbled her lip before finally letting out a big smile. "I'll think about it. Where is it again?"_

_I snagged out my notebook and scribbled the address for the house and my cell number. It was a bulky S.O.B and the battery got hot as hell if you talked on it very long, but it was nice to be able to get a call whenever, wherever. She took it with a small smile and promised she would try before disappearing into the building, leaving me to do a few fist pumps as I walked back down the street toward Greek row._

_Edward was only half listening as he threw his shit around the room looking for his favorite shirt that the girls always said made his green eyes stand out even more. He was all excited for his first college party and all the college chicks that would be there. _

"_So you found a hot chick in your first class? Dude, you're already a lady killer! Way to go, Jas!"_

"_Naw man, it's not like that really. She's sweet, and cute, and really smart. I liked talking to her and hanging out with her. She was cool…ya know?"_

_Edward turned toward me with his lips puckered making smooching noises. "Jasper's pussy whipped on his first day of college. Lord help him! He's going to miss out on all those college hotties!"_

_I reached out and punched him in the arm just as one of the brothers walked by, sticking his head in the room with a smile._

"_Yo, Pleb Whitlock, we need an ice run. Go get your scrawny ass in that pickup of yours and pick up a few dozen bags. Here's some cash to cover it, bring me back change!" He tossed me a wad of bills and disappeared._

"_Aw Hell! Come help?"_

_Edward just scoffed. "I got my own duties, Jazman. I'm on cup 'n' cash duty at the door for the first hour. Go see if you can get Ben or Eric to help you schlep the ice." _

_Finding his prize shirt, he tossed it on, running his hands through his trademark mop on his head and disappearing down the hall. I grabbed Eric and ran out of the house, trying my damnedest to get back before Bella arrived. Unfortunately, every frat in town was having a party and the ice was a lot harder to come by than it should have been. Two gas stations and two grocery stores later, we finally had 27 bags of ice and were rushing back to the party. _

_We caught hell coming in for taking so long and a few brothers rushed out to grab the ice to replenish the house supplies. I hurried to help before rushing through the house looking for Bella and her friends. Edward was already off door duty when I passed through the front room. I finally caught sight of him only for my heart to fall into my gut when I saw the beautiful brunette next to him giggle and duck her bright red face as she took a small sip from her red cup. Edward said something else and Bella looked up at him through him her lashes with a shy smile and a nibble of her lip._

_I felt numb as I walked over to them, like my feet weren't really there. I walked up and Bella looked over with a bright, friendly smile._

"_Jasper, there you are! Thanks for inviting me. This is neat."_

_I forced a smile on my face as I took the last few steps to stand next to Edward and Bella. "I'm glad you came. Are you having fun? My buddy here is treating you well, right?"_

_I cast a sideways glance at Edward who was looking back and forth between us before realization hit. He licked his lips and looked away, not willing to make eye contact with me. I looked back at Bella who was smiling up at Edward with a twinkle in her eyes that I recognized all too well._

"_He's been really nice. He was just offering to show me around the house. I didn't know you guys had a full game room in the basement. That's so nice. My dorm is the crappiest on campus; we don't even have air conditioning yet!"_

_I looked back at Edward to see his eyes softened as he looked back down at her with an expression of compassion._

"_That sucks. Where are you staying anyway?"_

_Bella blushed, "I'm on the ground floor in Taylor."_

_Edward's face crumpled up. "I thought they were going to demo that one. You mean kids are living there?"_

_Bella sighed. "They miscalculated their numbers and had to hold onto it for another year to meet all of their housing needs. It's supposed to go down this summer as soon as school is out. I guess we'll see."_

"_Well, if you're stuck in that hell hole all year, you can come hang here as often as possible. I don't think the brothers would mind too much and you can escape the heat some until the weather chills a little more."_

_My head snapped toward Edward in shock. First of all, a freshman shouldn't be tossing out those kind of offers. We were legacy, but we sure didn't have a run of the place…at least not yet. Secondly, Edward was giving a girl a free pass to hang out whenever she wanted, which was like a cowboy going vegan. Edward tended to be a date 'em and leave 'em type dude, not giving them any excuses to hang out once the cord was cut. _

_Catching the motion out of the corner of his eye he looked at me and shrugged with a sigh before smiling back at Bella and gesturing for her to go down the steps to the basement ahead of us. He looked back at me with eyes that were pleading for me to understand. I bit my lips and with a sigh followed them down realizing that I lost the girl before I even had a chance to make a move. From that point on, I was relegated to friend status, cursed to fifteen years of watching them cuddle on the couch during movies, kiss goodbye at the end of the night, cheer each other on at games, competitions, graduations. Then I suffered the ultimate pain, to stand up at Edward's side while he married the one that slipped through my fingers. _

All of that just for him to tire of her and cast her aside for some pale imitation. It was the ultimate slap in the face. I heard the keys in the door just as my little trip down memory lane was ending. I stood up and moved the entryway just as Edward tripped over the pile of trash bags, cursing with a slurred tongue.

"Please tell me you didn't drive here like that."

Edward's green eyes were flat and glazed as he stared up at me, taking two unsteady steps in my direction.

"So what if I did, Jassssper. Only pusssies take cabs."

"Yeah, and only men with a death wish drive drunk. What the hell is happening with you man? You're self destructing here, and you don't even see it. I don't know what's going through that swiss cheese head of yours, but you're fucking up your whole life and you don't even seem to care."

He rolled his eyes and moved in a sort of controlled fall to the bar where he pulled out a really old bottle of scotch and swigged straight from the top. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth before turning back to me. He opened his mouth and closed it again before looking behind me at the pile of plastic bags.

"What the hell is that shit?" he finally asked.

I chuckled. "That would be the fancy luggage your wife chose to toss your belongings into for their trip to your new living quarters. The kids need stability which means she stays here with them, even if this is the last place she wants to be right now."

Edward's eyes widened before they shot upstairs, the first lucid reaction that seemed less than self serving finally showing through the asshole exterior. "What the hell is she thinking? Are they upset?"

I rolled my eyes. "They're going to be, you've seen to that, but for now they are staying at your brother and sister-in-laws. Bella picked them up from school and took them straight there. They have no clue what's going on."

He nodded putting down the bottle. "That's good. She always makes good choices when it comes to them. She's a good Mom."

I nodded. "Yes she is. She was also a very good wife to you, not that you appreciated that. I think it's time you leave now. Let me call you cab."

Edward snorted. "Not like I have anywhere to go. I told Jessie I was going to crash at her place tonight and she broke things off with me. You're pissed so I can't stay there. I'm not EVEN going to listen to my Mom bitch at me for this shit…so what? The Four Seasons?"

I shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat, Edward, as long as it's not here."

Edward looked around the house, the first real look of remorse I'd seen in him since all of this began.

"She deserves better than me…she always has."

That was the last thing he said before he passed out. I caught him before he hit his head on the marble table that sat under a mirror in the entry way and lowered him carefully to the floor, grunting with the effort. I heard a sniffle behind me before I turned to see Bella standing behind me, tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I'll load him and his things up and take him to a hotel."

She sniffed again, running the sleeve of her robe across her cheeks before straightening her back and swallowing hard.

"He's really drunk, J. He needs to be looked after, just for tonight. Could you please take him back to your place tonight and help him get settled somewhere tomorrow? I…I won't sleep well if I'm worried about him…not that I'll sleep well anyway, but you get the point."

I sighed and closed my eyes. She really didn't know what she was asking, but in all fairness, I'd hidden from her the fact that I'd stopped by HR on my way out and tendered my resignation from Masen Inc. Tomorrow morning was going to suck…but I'd always been willing to do anything for Bella…even take care of her drunken ass of a husband.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I had planned on saving this chapter, but then I realized I had forgotten to mention the sale on my original ebooks. In case you missed it, part of my disappearing act in the fandom was because I won the original fiction contest on TWCS and have been doing the publishing thing. First two books in my series of three are out, the third is supposed to come out next August. Here's the good news though, the ebook version of both of my novels are on sale through Halloween 2011 for $3.99! If you're interested, go to my page and links to both books are under my bio. If you're not interested than that's cool too…I just wanted to toss it out there as an option while they were a little easier on the wallet! **(www dot thewriterscoffeeshop dot com/publishinghouse/authors/detail/11)

This is our last update until next week or else I'll throw you all my edited chapters and end up not getting the last ones written, and I need to be writing that third novel too, so it's going to take a little time :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

I woke up to the sound of a roaring male voice followed by the crashing of what sounded like glass. I squinted one eye open and looked at the clock…eight in the morning and apparently Edward was up. I got up and shuffled into the bedroom where I left him after he'd puked up all of the contents of his stomach and passed out on the bathroom floor. I wanted to leave him there, but knew Bella would kill me, so instead I dragged him to the bed, left him on his stomach with his head directed toward the trash can I put on that side of the bed and made my way down to my bedroom to pass out from my own brand of exhaustion.

I walked in to see the mirror over the en suite bathroom shattered, the remnants of what used to be the bedside table laying across the counter under it. On the floor nearby a destroyed blackberry sat, reduced to a pile of plastic.

I heard the loud cursing of Edward moments later as the shower started up with a loud hiss. I grabbed the spare slippers Alice used to leave for guests out of the closet and shuffled my way through the spray of destruction to the bathroom where Edward kneeled along the side of the tub, pushing his crimson hand under the showerhead accompanied by a string of profanities. The water flowing down to the tub below was very red.

"What did my bathroom mirror ever do to you? You need the ER?"

Edward cursed a few times before finally agreeing, accepting the hand towel I offered him and wrapping it around his hand a few times. I went down the hall to get dressed before meeting Edward out front and driving him to the ER. The ride was quiet until Edward broke the silence.

"I don't remember much about last night, but I do know that I wasn't welcome at your place, so how did I end up here?"

I snorted. "You didn't show up at your house until around midnight last night, stinking ass drunk by the way. When you passed out, Bella asked me to take care of you so she wouldn't have to worry, so I brought you back here."

Edward snorted and rolled his eyes. "You hate me so much now that you quit, but for her you'll take care of me when I'm drunk as a skunk. You've been pussy whipped from day one, haven't you? It never faded, not for a minute."

I just shook my head with a sigh. Once upon a time, he was 'pussy whipped,' as he so liked to call it now, too.

_August 1996, one week after the party_

"_Shit, man, talk to me. We have been friends since we were in diapers, dude. You can't just cut me off. I know I'm an ass for the Bella thing, but you can't just ignore me."_

_I shook my head and continued typing my lit paper. Forrester was not only boring as hell, but a real task master. This was the first of ten papers we had to do throughout the course of the semester. Thankfully, they were relatively short papers he assigned, but it was still a lot of work. _

_The night of the party, Edward stayed glued to Bella's side all night. I'd never seen him like that…ever…and like he said, I'd known him since we were in diapers. Not that he was ever rude to girls, he had his charms and even when he broke up with them, usually they were okay with it. Only a few seemed to be really heartbroken. It was the way of Masen, and he was set in his ways, so to see him really breaking out the chivalrous knight in shining armor routine for Bella was shocking. He offered to walk her home that night and came back smiling from ear to ear. He hadn't even kissed her, but whatever magic it was that drew me to Bella the first moment I saw her, the same spell had been cast on Edward. _

_She was nowhere near his type, and far smarter and wittier than any girl he'd ever shown any attention to, and somehow she'd ensnared him. If it wasn't so surprising, it would have been almost humorous. Just a few hours before he met her he was teasing __**me**__ about being pussy whipped, and here he was all starry eyed and smitten, and that was just the beginning. _

_I finally relented and made up with him and for the next several years, I watched as Edward was scope locked on Bella. She invaded every thought and decision and he was happy about it. It was hard to see them together, but I consoled myself with the fact that they were happy together despite the fact that as they grew closer, I by default learned more and more about Bella and continued to fall deeper for her as well. _

I dropped him off at the door to the ER, telling him I'd find him once I parked. Edward scrambled out of the car, limping his way inside in his sleep crinkled clothes from the day before. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that Edward hadn't been so disheveled in public since the night he spent on the front stoop of Bella's dorm, waiting for her to come out to beg her forgiveness for being a jackass after kissing a girl during a frat party she couldn't be at while drunk out of his mind. That time the threat of losing her woke him up and put him on the straight and narrow, too bad he couldn't have had another wakeup call this time around. As much as I hated watching their life from the outside, I hated for Bella and the kids to be hurt that much more.

I walked in the waiting room to find Edward sitting alone on one side of the room, struggling to fill out the paperwork with his left hand. I stood and enjoyed his anguish for a moment before finally walking over and taking it out of his hand.

"They'll never be able to read that chicken scratch. You dictate, I'll write."

I waited in the seating area as Edward went back, finally emerging almost an hour later with his hand wrapped and his arm hanging in an institutional blue sling. He groused at the poor receptionist before storming out of the building, me following him with a roll of my eyes since he had no clue where I had parked. I paused outside the door and waited for that fact to dawn on him and trying hard not to laugh out loud when he groaned and turned back to me with narrowed eyes.

"Please, just pick up the pace and get me home!"

I shook my head as I turned left and headed to the parking deck where my truck was waiting. "I can walk faster, but I'm afraid you don't have a home to go to anymore, or have you forgotten?"

He started to run his right hand through his hair, cursing out loud when the sling stopped the motion. "Fine, just take me to your place to get my stuff and then take me to the hotel."

"Sure, but a little appreciation would be nice."

"Oh fuck you, Jasper! You're just doing this for _her. _I know it, you know it, that girl waiting for a cab knows it!" He said, gesturing to the college age girl just about Bella's height and build waving wildly for a yellow cab to rescue her. "So why don't you just step off your high horse. I know who you're going to choose. You always choose her."

I snorted. "Yeah, well not the time it counted. Let's not forget who met her first, but I was your best friend, so I didn't fight for her. I should have, but I didn't."

"Yeah, like you did me a big favor there," he mumbled under his breath.

I lost it. I was fed up and tired of being his doormat. He was sober and patched up now, so I'd lived up to my promise to Bella. The look on surprise that filled his face as I shoved him against the wall of the hospital would be laughable had it been under other circumstances.

"You are the biggest idiot to walk the Earth. You are so screwed in the head, man. You may not remember how you felt about her, but I do. _You're _the one who changed, motherfucker! Not. Bella. But. You. So stop talking like she ruined your life or even hurt it. She doesn't deserve that kind of disrespect. Go catch a cab and go find your hotel. I'll drop off your shit later because frankly, I'm tired of listening to your megalomaniacal comments!"

I let go of him and walked away. I didn't hear any steps behind me and I didn't bother looking back. I got in my car and began driving straight to Bella's house. I'd let myself spend an hour or two tops before going back home to work on my resume and start sending them out. I had enough savings to float for a little while, but the sooner I found another job the better.

When I pulled out of the parking garage, I was surprised to see Edward sitting on the sidewalk where I'd left him, his sling thrown to the wayside as he sat with his head down resting on his hands and for a moment, I felt a bit of pity for him. I knew he brought it all on himself and someday he was really going to regret it. I knew that kind of regret and it was not easy to get past.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Halloween Everyone!**

Chapter 4

Two weeks have passed since I left Edward sitting outside of the hospital and gone to check on Bella. I have to admit that those were two of the hardest weeks of my life. I had thought it was hard watching Bella be happy with Edward, but that was nothing compared to watching Bella be broken up over Edward leaving her. Despite what she said about having felt trapped, she still loved him and she missed him.

I spent most of my down time hanging out with her and when I eventually admitted to her that I had quit Masen, she was really upset for about ten minutes before she dragged out her laptop, tugged me over to sit down next to her and pulled up a resume maker. Less than twenty-four hours later, both of us went out and began to canvas our most desired prospects with our resumes and letters of reference. Neither of us had much in that respect to help us. After quitting Masen the way I did, I couldn't really get a great one from there. I did have one saving grace though, Edward's brother, Emmett, was behind Bella one hundred percent and didn't blame me in the slightest for my decision. He went behind the backs of his family and wrote me a really great letter of recommendation, doing the same for Bella since she had no work experience to draw from. She also had a few letters from her volunteer work to help bolster her prospects, but we both knew that in the current job market, we weren't going to be having any big wigs clamoring to snag us.

The last place of the day was on both of our lists. There was an opening in their HR department that Bella was hoping she might be qualified for, while I had my eyes on the architectural engineering position that had just opened at Cullen Inc. Carlisle Cullen had been my favorite professor at the University. He had built Cullen Inc so well that it ran like a top without him, so he had the freedom to pursue his passion for teaching a few hours a week while still being a successful CEO of his own private company. He was my hero from day one, but I never dreamed I'd have a shot in hell to get hired there. I followed Edward blindly into Masen and never looked back.

To my great surprise, four days later, I got a call asking me to come in for an interview. We made arrangements for the following Monday. Two hours later, Bella got a similar call and we ended up having appointments a few hours apart on the same day. Bella smiled for a while, but her smiles soon turned into tears as she buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"I won't be there when my kids come home from school anymore. That was our favorite part of the day and we're not going to have that anymore. They'd come home, we'd make a snack and talk about our day while we ate before going through their papers and homework together. Now they'll have to go to some kind of sitter for three hours before I can finally pick them up and then we're going to have to fit in supper and baths and homework all in the few hours before their bedtime. I'm going to miss them so much! I won't be able to volunteer in their classrooms or go on their field trips. I loved doing those things!"

I moved to sit next to Bella and held her as she sobbed for her lost time with her kids. They were all so used to the freedom of being able to do those things and for Bella to be so invested in the kids' school programs and classrooms. This was going to be a huge change for them all.

After a long while, Bella finally stopped crying and started straightening herself up to pick up the kids from school, not wanting them to see her in that emotional state. With the little time she had before she had to leave, she opened her phone and began texting some of the other parents asking who they used for after school care, starting to compile a list of options before thanking me for my help and leaving to pick them up from school. If Bella was nothing else, she was always prepared. The people at Cullen Inc would be fools not to hire her.

My interview went really well. Mr. Cullen's eyes lit up when he got up to greet me with an exuberant handshake and he smiled and nodded the whole time. I hoped against hope that it was a good sign. When it came time to review my references, he frowned down at my paperwork for a while before turning back to me with a cocked head.

"You don't strike me as the type to abandon a position as Aro Masen claimed when we called to confirm your work history, and you have an exemplary letter of reference here from Emmett McCarty Masen, another esteemed member of the Masen family. Can you explain these conflicting reports, Jasper?"

I cleared my throat as my heart fell into my feet. "Normally that would be the case, Mr. Cullen, but extenuating circumstances led to me making a hastier retreat from my employ there than I had anticipated, but I had become less and less enamored with Masen over the last several years. I regret to say that a personal situation led to my quick departure."

He raised his brow in insistence that I continue. "I guess that the state of the marriage in question is probably well known by now, so it's not a betrayal of confidence to share this with you, but please don't speak of it outside of this office. If you remember correctly, in college, Edward Masen and I were the best of friends. He pulled me into Masen with him after graduation, but over the following years, his character has taken on a drastic change. When his wife called me at work upset because she found proof that he was in an inappropriate sexual relationship with a college-aged intern at Masen, I found myself unable to restrain my displeasure. I decided that resigning my position was better than another, less civil confrontation with Edward."

Mr. Cullen appraised me with serious eyes for a long moment before nodding, the hint of a smile twisting at the corners of his lips. "Thank you for your candor, Jasper. I can appreciate your position and the motivations for your decisions. I hope that if you do end up working for Cullen Inc that you won't find yourself in a similar position again. If you do, I hope that you would try to reach a resolution without breaking ties, which would be a possibility here where there was no such option at a family operation like Masen. I will certainly take this under consideration when I review applications upon completion of these interviews."

He paused a moment, cocking his head at the paper again. "I do believe my wife has an interview today with Mrs. Masen. That won't be a problem will it?"

I shook my head. "Absolutely not sir, and…and if it comes to a point where you feel you can only hire one of us for some reason or other, please consider hiring Bella. She desperately needs a good job at a place like this."

Mr. Cullen's eyes sparkled as his teeth shown pearly white through his wide smile. "Very chivalrous, Jasper. I will keep this in mind when decisions are made tonight." He rose from his seat extending his hand. "I think I've got all I need here. Thank you for your time and you'll be hearing something regardless of my decision by the end of next week. Stop by at my assistant's desk and she will validate your parking."

I stood up shaking his hand firmly as I thanked him, nodding again before leaving the office and praying for success. Carmen, Mr. Cullen's assistant stamped my parking ticket for the company parking deck before directing me back toward the lobby.

Bella was still sitting in the waiting area, fiddling with the handle of her case as she waited to be called back for her interview. I hated that she'd come so early so that I'd be on time for mine, but at the same time, the moral support on the commute in was so nice.

I settled in next to her and rested my hand over hers. "Relax, Bella. You're going to be great in there. Just be yourself and show them what you're made of."

Bella sighed. "Jasper, I'm a stay at home mom who has done nothing with her degree since she graduated over ten years ago. I'm afraid that's not going to impress anybody."

I shook my head. "Bella, you do an amazing job with the kids and your house is always in great shape, you have your hand in every volunteerism pie presented to you and you never seem to drop any balls. You are an HR department's dream in the flesh. You can do this with your eyes closed. Go in there and show them the well-spoken, organized lady I know so well. Just be you, Bella. I know that they will appreciate it."

I did have a little insider information on this matter too…I'd met Esme Cullen at more than one University event. She was a petite woman of great intelligence, wit, and a keen eye for character. I had a feeling she would see Bella for the jewel that she was before they even entered her office, or at least I hoped that she did.

From behind us, I heard Bella's name called and we both turned in time to see the soft light brown eyes of Esme Cullen smiling in our direction. She crossed with a wide smile.

"Jasper Whitlock, I remember you from years back. Please tell me you are applying for a position today."

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Cullen. I just left your husband a few moments ago."

She clapped her hands, her eyes twinkling. "Oh, splendid!"

She turned to Bella with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Masen. It is quite the small world, isn't it? Please come this way and we'll get this little party started."

Bella swallowed and nodded before allowing Esme to guide her toward a door. I watched them leave before turning around and settling in with a sports magazine from a nearby table, tapping my foot as the time passed at the pace of an elderly snail.

Finally Bella emerged, a bright smile on her face, though her watery eyes told me that at some point she must have gotten a little emotional. Esme waved to me as she turned to leave before Bella reached my side.

"Well, how'd it go?"

She nibbled her bottom lip as she let me lead her toward the door. "I think it went pretty well. We had a pretty emotional conversation when she asked about my lack of work history and when I looked up from telling her my story she had tears in her eyes too. She walked around the desk and hugged me, Jasper. Like she was a friend or something instead of my potential boss. I've never seen anything like it."

I smiled, offering her my arm as we stepped out into the sunny afternoon. "That's just Esme Cullen for you. I've never met a nicer woman. So did she say anything to make you think that you might have gotten the job?"

Bella sighed. "Not really, but she told me that I'd hear one way or another by the end of next week. She gave me a lot of scenarios and asked me how I would handle them and she seemed very pleased with my answers. I hope that's a good sign."

I smiled down at her, reaching out to squeeze her hand that was now draped on my arm. "I think that's a very good sign."

We made it home just in time to pick eight-year-old Cooper and five-year-old Lizzy from school. Lizzy cheered as she ran to us, hugging her mom around her waist before hugging me.

"Uncle Jasper! I'm glad you came today," Lizzy said, jumping into my arms so I could lift her up to rest on my hip. "I wanted to give this to you."

She reached out to hand me a little white paper with a multicolored scene scribbled messily on the page. There was a house with five people in the scene. In a little silver car, someone with copper hair drove past the house while in front of it were four people I quickly picked out as Bella, Lizzy, Cooper, and…me.

"Wow, Lizzy-Belle that's a great picture. Thank you!"

She beamed as if I had just told her she won the lottery before scrambling down and sprinting off to her mom's van where a still-sullen Cooper was already climbing into the back. I showed Bella the picture and she took it with slightly shaking hands, a little tear falling from her cheek.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be, Jasper. Where is he? He claims that our marriage was all about having these kids, but they haven't heard a word from him for two weeks. I've called countless times, left so many messages that his voicemail box is too full, and nothing."

I reached over and ran a hand down her back, trying to comfort her, but having no words to give. Apparently, Lizzy really was taking things in stride more or less, but she was too young to understand. Cooper, however, was an entirely different story. He blew up when Bella finally sat down to tell him what was going on, and he's been running hot and cold ever since. Edward needed to make an appearance and sooner rather than later.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: In celebration of finally breaking through a bit of my writer's block for my third novel, here's chapter 5! Thanks to my beta AgoodWitch for her beta work on this! You know the drill about the rights...these characters aren't mine...**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Two days later, with Emmett by my side and Lizzy's drawing in hand, we stormed Edward's hotel room. It only took about ten minutes of Emmett's pounding and my attempting to pacify all of his neighboring guests before he finally opened the door, hitting us with the overwhelming scent of stale booze and even staler sex. Edward looked like week old shit run over by a steamroller before being scraped up and rehydrated, and smelled even worse.

"If I knew THIS was what you were going to do with your leave of absence, I would have turned your ass down. I thought you were going to try to make things right with Bella and spend time with the kids, not attempt to grow your own personal brand of antibiotics in a whisky marinade." Emmett stormed in, turning in a circle with a frown before picking up a pizza box. "Good Lord, Edward. Aren't the maids cleaning at least?"

Edward shrugged, walking across to the sitting area and flopping down on the couch as he grabbed the fifth of Jack from the coffee table and took a big swig. "Told them I didn't want it."

I stared in confusion, not understanding what I was seeing. Finally, I turned to Edward. "I thought you were doing all of this because you wanted a better life without being held down by Bella. Is this your idea of the good life? Holy Hell, man, you look like Hugh Heffner's trailer trash mini me. When was the last time you took a shower or shaved?"

Edward didn't even look in my direction, instead lifting his hand slowly in order to fly me a single finger salute as he tipped his bottle to his mouth again with the other hand. The longer I watched his pathetic excuse for humanity, the more pissed off I got. Finally, I made the decision to let Emmett handle the Edward cleanup, I just needed to show him what he needed to see and leave.

"Whatever, Edward. I'm not here for you. I'm here for Cooper and Lizzy. This is hard enough without you doing a disappearing act on them. Cooper's pissed off and taking it out on everybody around him and Lizzy is just confused and not sure what to make of it, but she drew this picture the other day and I thought you should see it."

I walked across the room and tossed the folded paper in his lap. "They need you, Edward. I know you love them. It's time to stop the pity party and get over there to comfort your children."

Edward glared at me through dark eyes with purple rings circling the edges before slowly reaching down and grabbing the paper, opening it slowly as he took another drink of the alcohol before spitting it out all over the room.

"You already move your sorry ass in, Jasper? Why the hell is my baby girl drawing you into our family pictures?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, Edward. Nothing is going on between Bella and me, but I've been THERE for them through all of this. I've helped out with all the things you haven't been around to do because Bella has enough to deal with. It's not me that they need though, Edward. Go see your kids."

I turned and walked through the door, but just before I left I heard his voice whisper softly, more to himself than anyone. I glanced back to see him stroking the drawing in about the location of the depiction of him driving past in a silver car.

"She must have seen me, Emmett."

Emmett sighed down at his brother before looking up at me with a nod. I nodded back before leaving him alone to pull Edward together. I texted Bella as I left telling her what had happened. She thanked me before telling me that she would see me the next night and I left to go back to the house. I had barely stepped foot in my place with the exception of sleeping each night for the past two and a half weeks, settling in at my laptop to prepare more dossiers to ship out to potential employers in case Cullen decided to go in a different direction. I was almost ready to pass out in front of the keyboard when my cell rang. I picked it up right away seeing it was Bella.

Before I could say more than hello, Bella started in right away.

"Edward came by tonight to see the kids. Thank you, Jasper. Emmett said that you being there and making him face a few things of the thing you said pushed him to come over. I…he looked AWFUL. In the fifteen years I have known him, he hasn't even looked that bad when he was in bed with the flu. What is going on with him, Jasper?"

I shook my head, rolling my eyes at myself when I realized she couldn't see me. "I honestly do not know, Bella, but I know one thing…it makes zero sense. This is more than him just sewing his wild oats, and I honestly don't think I realized that until today. Something bigger is happening here, Bella. I don't know what, but every day I'm convinced more and more that this is more than Edward getting bored."

"Yeah, I think you're right. You should have seen him too; when he saw the kids he totally broke down and just held onto them and cried. I'm not so sure it didn't do more harm than good for them, but I think he needed to connect with someone. He's hurting so much Jasper. I thought I was hurting but, dear God. He's so _broken._ I wish I knew what to do to help him."

I felt every muscle in my body tense. I just kept thinking _this can_not_ be happening_. She's going to forgive him and take him back…I can sense it, and it's such a Bella thing to do. The woman is too kindhearted and forgiving for her own good!

After a few seconds of internal panic and cursing, I realized she was still talking. I tried to focus, but I couldn't. Before I knew it, I was interrupting her.

"So where is he tonight?"

Bella paused, taken aback before she started back in slowly.

"H..he went to stay with Emmett tonight, but he's supposed to come over in the morning to spend a little time with the kids before school and then drop them off so I can take care of a few things."

It was quiet for a moment before I heard my own voice saying the words I knew I shouldn't say but I couldn't help myself. I was cringing the second the last one left my mouth. "You're going to take him back, aren't you?"

I heard Bella gasp a little before she responded in a tiny voice that sounded completely unlike her. "He's been my husband for nearly a decade and he's the father of my children. If there's any chance that we can save our marriage, I feel like I have to try. My kids need both their parents, and Edward apparently needs us or else he falls apart. After all, I did vow for better and for worse, in sickness and in health. I suspect both of those might apply here."

I sighed, my heart breaking in my chest. "You know what he's been doing behind your back…what he's been doing the past two weeks in that hotel room. He wasn't just drinking his sorrows away all by his lonesome."

The sadness in her voice as it cracked as she whispered an _I know_ hurt me more than anything. My words caused that pain and it made me feel like a world class asshole. Suddenly, I realized I was causing her even more pain and not helping at all. I made a few excuses, told her to call if she needed me, and ended the phone call, resisting the urge to smash my phone against the nearest wall when the line finally went dead.

Life wasn't fair and some guys got everything they wanted, while guys like me rarely ever did. It was like the universe had a grudge against the nice guy and I was tired of being shit on by the Milky Way.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry this update took so long. I kept starting to post and then getting distracted with RL stuff. Thus being so, I'll be posting the next chapter very soon…either later tonight or tomorrow sometime :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Things were pretty silent between Bella and I for the next few days. I'd get the occasional text, but my place in her life had all but disappeared. I went from barely doing more than sleeping in my house to spending every waking minute wandering around it feeling lost. Finally, I broke down and called the one person I knew could give me solid advice. Some might think it was odd, but our relationship was of its own unique ilk and this seemed to cover the general umbrella of exism mixed with friendship when it came to Alice.

The line was static riddled as we talked in the wee hours of the morning here at home while it was mid-morning halfway across the globe where Alice was undoubtedly prancing around the streets of Milan in outrageously expensive and equally tall stilettos while chattering away at me on her bejeweled iPhone. Alice was a bit of a unique individual, but you couldn't help but love her, or at least I couldn't.

I may have always held a torch for Bella, but that didn't mean that I never fell in love. If Milan hadn't come calling and both Alice and I recognized that we couldn't steal each other from our lives and dreams, we would have went through with our wedding plans and been happily married right now. Alice was my best friend before anything else and she understood me in a way that nobody else ever would. We would have worked well as a married couple, but it wasn't our fate, and we accepted that and had the smoothest, friendliest breakup in the history of mankind. She packed up her things, leaving a few remnants of her touch on my life behind like the slippers in the guest room, and gave me a tearful hug goodbye before getting on a plane for Italy, now keeping tabs on my life via email, facebook, and texting.

"Jasper, you do realize you've just repeated your mistakes of fifteen years ago, don't you? You and Bella are so perfect for each other. I think everyone saw it, even Edward, which is why he always bristled so much when you were around. The jealousy of your friendship floated like waves off of him anytime the two of you would get into any kind of serious discussion or joke around like you always did. All I can say is you better hope that she wakes up and smells the coffee soon, because otherwise you're all going to spend the next decade twice as miserable as you have been up till now!"

I sighed. "Alice, Edward is her husband. As much as I hate it, I know Bella and she's going to follow those wedding vows till her dying day or until Edward finally cuts the cord. I can't even say in full confidence that she would leave him if he cheated again. I can't do anything about that or she'll just end up resenting me or feeling guilty. I just have to step back and let them have their space."

Alice started to mumble in Italian what I was pretty sure were a string of curse words before she switched back into English. "Jasper Lee Whitlock, when are you going to learn to embrace your destiny? I swear, if you make me fly back to the states to sort you out, I'll make you regret it."

I couldn't help but smile picturing the pixie storming in and pummeling me with her big, expensive Hermes bag before tugging me by the ear to the bathroom, putting me through a vigorous makeover before shoving me in the direction of Bella. It was a disturbing image, but it also made me smile.

"I love you, Pixie."

Alice sighed that musical sigh that always made me chuckle. "I love you too, you big, goofy, fashion disaster! Now go find your ball sack, reattach it, and do something to make your dreams happen instead of sitting back and waiting for fate to work in your favor. Sometimes you have you go chase your dreams, Jasper. I have faith that you will find your way."

"Thank you, Alice. Thanks for listening and beating me over the head with your wisdom and loving advice."

Alice chuckled before I heard a horn honk and her voice get loud and gruff as she cursed out someone on her side of the line in Italian again. "Stupid Italian drivers! They all think that every road is a Grand Prix race! You're welcome and keep me updated. Go sleep, Jazzy. I'll hit you up on facebook before I crash tonight."

"Alright, Allycat. Have a good day."

The line went dead leaving me staring out the picture window into the darkness of the front yard. I'd gotten the call just a couple of days after my infamous phone call with Bella informing me that I'd been hired at Cullen, my first day was going to start in just a few short hours. Half an hour later, I got a text from Bella informing me that she too had been hired. The possibilities were high that I'd be seeing her for the first time in almost a week and I wasn't sure how to feel about that. With a sigh, I moved to check that the doors were locked and turn off all the lights before making my way to the second floor where the master bedroom sat empty waiting for me. I released another pathetic sigh before I opened the door and climbed directly into bed, closing my eyes and wishing away the next few hours, feeling both excited and anxious at the prospects of seeing Bella again.

The night seemed like it was only a few minutes long before my alarm clock began to wake me. I rolled out of bed with a groan before stumbling into the shower, washing quickly with barely open eyes before moving to finish dressing. Half an hour after emerging from the shower I had my hair combed back, my second best suit on, my briefcase in hand, and my game face on. If it weren't for my anxiety over seeing Bella, I'd probably be smiling like a madman.

I grumbled to myself as I got in the car, thinking about how if I hadn't gone and beaten down Edward's door and made him face what was happening with his family in his absence, I'd probably be picking Bella up to carpool. Instead, I drove by myself into the city, glad that I seemed to catch a break as far as the morning traffic went. I slid into a visitor space on the first floor of the parking deck as per Carlisle's request and straightened my tie one last time before stepping out of the car and making my way toward the elevators. Tomorrow after HR had processed all of my paperwork and completed my hire, I would have my very own reserved space to find and park in.

As I was making my way toward the elevator, I saw the familiar minivan pull through the gate, sliding into the space next to my car. I debated going on to the elevator and not facing Bella right away, but a part of me though it was better to get it over with instead of dreading it the rest of the day.

Bella jumped out of the car, looking at mine as she clopped past it in a pair of heels while fidgeting with the black fitted jacket that matched her skirt while juggling her purse and briefcase. She didn't notice me until she nearly ran me over having been focused on my car more than where she was going. She began apologizing immediately before looking up to lock eyes with me, pausing mid sentence as a blush illuminated her face and neck in an adorable pink hue. The admiration quickly shifted to concern as I looked closer to see how tired Bella appeared, dark circles ringing her eyes, which seemed dull and tired.

"No, no, it's okay, Bella. I saw you drive in so I decided to wait and go up with you. No damage done."

Bella sighed and nibbled on her lip with a nod. We stood awkwardly for a few moments before she suggested we make our way up. Not much was said on the ride up except that we were both headed to human resources. There we would both endure the same process with paperwork and introductory orientation after which I would move on to my floor to settle in while she stayed in HR and learned the ropes. Before long, she was most likely going to be one of the people taking people step by step through the Cullen hiring process.

We entered the doors for the HR department, and were immediately met with a small, perky brunette who introduced herself as Bree. She led us to a conference room where folders full of paperwork were waiting for us, inviting us to begin filling out our W-4 forms and other necessary information before reviewing the company handbook which would be discussed in greater detail after the last new hire arrived.

Half an hour later, Bella and I had both finished our paperwork and were sitting in uncomfortable silence while we waited for either the other new hire to arrive and/or Bree to come back and begin the orientation proceedings. Finally sick of the awkwardness, I broke the tension.

"I'm glad you got the job, Bella, though I believed that they were smart enough to see that you'd be perfect here. Are you excited?"

Bella cleared her throat and shifted in her seat, fidgeting with the pen lying on the table before her.

"It's sort of bittersweet. I missed being able to enjoy our morning routine and seeing the kids off to school. Edward wasn't very pleased either. He wanted me to turn it down, but like I told him, I couldn't let Esme down after she took the chance on me and I don't want to be in such a precarious position if he changes his mind again. It was an…unpleasant conversation."

I frowned over at her as her shoulders hunched. She swallowed hard before looking up at me through her lashes and I realized that she was just was worried about what I was going to say to her today as I had been about her. I sighed.

"He doesn't understand, but I'm proud of you for sticking with it. I know it would be really tempting to fold and go back to the way things were, but then again, you've always been one who tries to be prepared for every eventuality."

She shot me a small smile as she nodded. "It's never going to be the same. I'm never going to feel safe again. It's disconcerting."

I nodded, not knowing what to say in reply. "Well, I meant what I said the last time we really talked. I'm here whenever, wherever, and you know I'm not just saying that. I mean it wholeheartedly."

Her eyes began to look a little watery as she smiled her small expression of gratitude just as the conference door opened. A flustered Bree came in with a scattered looking female following her, suit jacket askew, pen hanging out of her mouth as she pawed through her massive purse that looked like it could house an entire three ring circus.

Bree sighed as she took her place at the podium at the end of the table. "Please take a seat at the open folder, Mrs. Cope and begin filling out the paperwork while we begin orientation since we need to hurry up and get Mr. Whitlock up to the tenth floor for a meeting with Mr. Cullen this afternoon." She turned a slightly too bright smile at me, her eyes twinkling as she cocked her head at me before glancing over at Bella with a polite smile.

With that, the three hour long orientation session began with an hour of going through the handbook as a group before signing the agreement at the back of the booklet affirming we had been walked through the company's policies and handing it in. Next, we had to watch several reject safety films from the eighties and early nineties featuring people with big hair and hilarious period appropriate clothing directing us on the dos and don'ts of workplace safety protocol.

After that torture finally ended, we handed in our paperwork to the girl at the HR office front desks on our way out for a tour of the building that ended on the tenth floor right outside of Carlisle Cullen's office. Bree turned to me with a huge smile and wide eyes. "Well, Mr. Whitlock, this is where we leave you. I was told to have you just go right in as Mr. Cullen will be waiting for you. It was a pleasure to meet you and I hope you're very happy here at Cullen Inc. We'll see you around."

I nodded and thanked her, casting one last glance at an exhausted looking Bella. The rest of the group turned to walk away when I stopped Bella with a hand on her elbow.

"It's a major waste of finite resources for us both to drive every day. I really wouldn't mind it if we shared the burden and carpooled. What do you think?"

She nibbled her lip, her eyes looking very conflicted. "I would love to, but…"

I sighed. "Edward?"

She nodded.

I mashed my lips together to keep myself from blurting out what I really wanted to say before letting out a slow breath. "Well, just think about it. It'll save us both a bit of money that can go toward afterschool care for the kids and would help save the planet at the same time."

She shot me a sad smile before nodding slowly. "I'll think about it."

I smiled in reply. "That's all I can ask."

With that, she stepped back and turned to join the other two ladies waiting at the elevator and watching us with curious expressions. I watched her walk away for a moment before turning to face Carlisle Cullen's door. I raised my hand and knocked softly, smiling as I heard his voice on the other said.

"Come on in, Jasper. I've been expecting you."

I opened the door to find him leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head, smiling at me like the cat that ate the canary. I just hoped that was a good sign.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Since it took me so long to post the last chapter, I thought I might go ahead and give you another one today, though it ends with a bit of a cliffy… I'll leave it up to you if you want to read it now or save it for next weekend when Ch 8 goes up…

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Six hours after I walked into Carlisle's office, I was on the phone with my Mom down in Texas. I had to tell her right away and she couldn't be prouder.

"So, do you get a big nice office? Are you going to be doing any major traveling, say to Texas?"

I chuckled. "I don't know, Ma. I know that he's putting me on the tenth floor, so I do get an office, but I don't know if nice and big are appropriate words for them. It's not like I got one with a great view or anything. Travel may come into play later, but I don't think we have any Texas contacts. Most of our travel work is out on the West Coast and I know there's a major account right now in Vegas."

She scoffed. "Then you're just going to have to draw in some Lonestar contacts then, won't you son? I can't believe that my son is being groomed to be a vice president! I'm so proud of you, Jasper!"

I felt my cheeks almost ache with the wide smile. "Thanks, Ma. Now there are no guarantees. Carlisle told me that I have to prove myself and work my way up like anyone else, but he also said that he knows if there are any in the company that he would trust with such a job, that it would be me. That gave me a lot of hope for my future there."

"Well, I'd hope so, baby. Tarnation, that's almost like him giving you his seal approval right there. I know you will live up to his expectations and then some."

I tried hard not to laugh, but failed. Mom and Dad had moved to Texas around the time I graduated college when Dad's corporate HQ moved and he had to move with it. It was less than a year before Mom sounded like she was a native and I heard more and more colorful new exclamations every day. Some of my favorites included "colder than a well digger's butt" and "crymanantly." Mom was always fun to talk to, but she became even more so once she acclimated to the south.

There was a long silence and I knew what was coming next. I sighed just as she started. "Jasper, baby, I don't know if I should ask or not, but how are things with Bella?"

I let out a long breath thinking of our morning. I didn't see her again after that and her car was gone by the time I made it out to mine at the end of the day.

"I don't know, Ma. Things are still strained. I saw her for the first time in over a week today and she looked so worn down. It broke my heart."

I heard my mom sigh on the other end of the phone. "Poor sweet girl, she should never have chosen _Edward Masen_ over you to start off with. That was her first mistake. That boy's been nothing but trouble since the first time I laid eyes on him. I don't know why you ever became friends with him and why on earth you would let him just steal such a sweet girl like he did. You just keep your chin up, baby. Things will work out like the good Lord intends eventually."

I rolled my eyes because she'd been saying the same thing since I was ten and things never seemed to go my way, not that I blamed God, but her saying that every time we talked just grated on me like nothing else. We finished our conversation and said our goodbyes before we hung up.

I moved around the house, setting things out for the next morning before picking up my cell to text Bella. I stared at the screen before putting my phone down and walking away. A few minutes later, I went back and picked it up again before putting it down again. I did this five or six times before I finally cursed at myself and yanked the phone off the table and opened the text window.

I fidgeted with several drafts before finally sending the most neutral I could come up with.

**What's the verdict? Are we conserving greenhouse gasses tomorrow?**

I smiled in relief at her response.

_I'm not sure. Don't future VP's have to stay late to put out fires? I have to be home to pick up the kids from the sitter no later than 6:30._

**Nope. Carlisle assured me I would have normal hours for the foreseeable future. Does that mean Ed's going back to work?**

_Carlisle huh? Look who's on a first name basis with the CEO. Yeah, he starts back tomorrow._

**Good. As far as I know, I should get off at 5:30, so I think we should be okay.**

_Ummm…let me discuss it with Edward. I'll get back to you._

I swallowed hard and waited…and waited…and waited. By midnight, I went to sleep only to find a text waiting for me when I woke the next morning sent at 1am.

_Sorry, Jasper. I need to drive myself. I hope you understand._

I sighed and shook my head before typing out my response, hoping she would know I wasn't mad, though disappointed was definitely on the list of feelings I had going on, not that I conveyed it. I showered and dressed, taking my time to drive into the office.

I followed the rows of cars to my new personal parking space, absolutely surprised to find it on the same level as Carlisle and Esme's luxury cars with their personalized matching plates CECULN 1 and CECULN 2. I pulled into my space and locked up before walking to the express elevator reserved for tenth floor employees. I felt a twinge of sadness knowing that my new perk would further limit my chances of seeing Bella, but quickly pushed it aside as I stepped into the car when the doors opened. I waited as the doors closed and the ascent began at what was obviously at least twice the velocity of the elevator I had taken the day before. Seconds later, the doors opened revealing the classic colors of the tenth floor. I couldn't help but smile as I stepped out to face my first full day working directly with Carlisle Cullen.

My first week went great. I had worried a little with the rumors already circulating that there might be a little animosity coming from some of the employees already there, but to my great surprise there were only one or two who seemed to meet my gazes with glares instead of the bright smiles I got most of the time. My secretary, Lauren, left a lot to be desired, but beyond that, it was beyond my wildest dreams.

I didn't see much of Bella, but did manage to see her during my lunch break a time or two. She was always seated in the cafeteria on the first floor with a brown bag before her. It bothered me that most of the time she was alone, staring off into space as if she were lost in deep thought.

By Thursday, I was sick of seeing her looking so lonely even on the one day that I saw she had a guest at her table. Instead of getting carryout that day, I bought a salad and soup from the in house cafeteria and moved to stand in front of her table. She didn't even seem to notice I was there until I spoke her name, making her jump and let out a squeak. She blinked up at me in surprise, her peanut butter and jelly sandwich still suspended halfway between the bag it had been sitting on and her mouth.

I smiled down at her gesturing toward the table as I asked if I could sit. She nibbled her lip before nodding slowly.

I slid in across from her, opening my salad and squirting out the packet of Italian dressing before turning back to her with a smile.

"How's your first week been, Bella?"

She sucked in a slow breath, letting it out in a drawn out flow. "It's been okay, I guess. I'm just having a hard time adjusting. I'll be fine."

I nodded taking a bit of my food and swallowing before responding. "Did I cause a big fight with Edward about the carpool thing? I'm sorry if I did."

She sighed, looking down at her sandwich as she tossed it down on the plastic sandwich bag that the other half of the sandwich still sat in, cut at a diagonal, no doubt in the same manner that her kids lunches had been cut that morning. "You don't have to apologize. It's not a big deal."

"Well, if it caused you grief, then I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention."

She smiled a half smile as she picked her sandwich back up. "I know, Jasper. Don't worry. This was just one little thing in a whole hell storm of stuff we fought over. You're the least of our problems."

She took a tiny bite, looking like she had a hard time chewing before finally swallowing. I took another bite or two, letting her eat in silence. Finally, I said one last thing before dropping the subject.

"Whenever. Wherever. That's all I'm saying."

She chuckled as her eyes lit up and a wide smile broke out across her lips…the first genuine smile I'd seen on her since before Edward came home. I smiled back before finishing my meal. When I was done, Bella also cleaned up her barely eaten meal, tossing the remnants in the trash can along with my plastic containers and we walked together toward the elevators. We were alone when the doors closed and just before we reached her floor, Bella turned to me with serious eyes.

"I just want you to know that we miss you, Jasper. Lizzy asks where you are every day or so, which bugs Edward to death and Cooper has asked about you too."

I smiled and nodded, feeling my chest ache a little that just the kids missed me when she cleared her throat and stared at her shoes as she barely whispered the last part.

"And I miss you most. You've been my best friend, Jasper. I hate that we can't talk like we did, but with Edward..."

She let the sentence drift as she palmed her forehead, rubbing her hand across it before swiping at her cheeks. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore, but I just wanted to make sure you knew that we do miss you…very much."

I reached out and rested my hand on her shoulder blade, patting softly, not really knowing what else to do. "I miss you too, Bella. Like I said, I'm here."

She sniffed and blotted her cheeks with the back of her hand as she croaked out a 'thank you, Jasper,' just as the doors opened. She stepped out onto her floor and I watched her walk away feeling a ridiculous mixture of sadness and hope.

The rest of the day, I went back and forth between hopeful and depressed as hell. It didn't help that Lauren had screwed up a package that needed to go out. I was dealing with bad phone connections as I tried to sort out the issue with the messenger service since I didn't trust Lauren to find her own butt despite the lovely little tramp stamp she flashed this morning guiding her way to find it. By the time I left work I, was in a foul mood. I went home and slammed around the house for a while before finally finding my cool.

I had just gotten undressed and was heading to bed when I heard the sound of the doorbell while the person on the other side also knocked in loud desperation on the wood. I ran down the stairs and rushed the door, peeking out to see a red faced Bella standing on my doorstep in her flannel pajamas, a crying Lizzy on her hip while Cooper curled into her other side. I hurriedly opened the door, surprised when a sobbing Bella practically fell into my arms. I closed the door and helped them inside; not knowing what the hell was going on.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

She couldn't respond for all the gasping sobs. Finally, she managed to catch her breath. "We…We can't be at home. Can we stay here tonight, Jasper?"

I nodded right away. "Of course, Bella. Come on; let's get you guys settled into the guest bedroom."

I helped them find what they needed and Bella curled up on the bed with her kids while I went back into the kitchen and poured a glass of water for Bella while I waited. I knew something bad had happened for her to show up in the middle of the night with those kids…but I never suspected how bad it really was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I was going to make you all wait till the weekend, but one of my besties, Twilightmommyof4girls, aka Callmemrswrite on twitter desperately needs a pick me up so I promised her this chapter early. Sorry guys, but it's going to be at least a week before you get any more updates after this…maybe more, but at least this resolves the cliffy and I can give my friend something to smile about! Hope you enjoy and thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH for her beta work on all of these chapters…bless her heart.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Two hours later, I was still waiting in the living room, but had moved to the couch after considering that she might have fallen asleep with the kiddos while trying to settle them down. I was just starting to drift off against the back of the couch when I heard the small creak of the guest bedroom door closing and soft footsteps padding down the stairs.

I stood up as she stepped into the living area, her tired, still puffy eyes scanning the room. When they fell on me, her bottom lip began to tremble and her tears started flowing again as I reached toward her with open arms. Like a repeat of the day I quit Masen and came to find her, she stumbled forward into my arms and melted against my chest, sobbing so hard her shoulders were shaking. I just held her and told her it would be okay, eventually pulling her with me to the couch where we sat side by side, her face still buried in my chest. When her heaving finally slowed, I let go of her long enough to reach for the glass of now lukewarm water, offering it to her while I still rubbed her shoulders comfortingly, not knowing what else I could do.

She took a few timid sips before leaning forward to put the glass back on the coaster on the coffee table and released a long sigh. It seemed like she'd done more sighing in the past few weeks than in the entire fifteen years that I'd known her. It sucked that she had so much on her plate. She looked up at me through her lashes as I smiled a little and raised my eyebrows in question. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath before opening them again.

"Is it okay if we stay here a few days until either Edward moves back out or I can find a place for us on my own? I don't want to pull his family into it, so Emmett and Rose and his parents are out, and I don't really have anyone else I can depend on. I'm sorry to put you in this position…"

I held up my hand cutting her off as I shook my head. "No Bella, it's not an imposition. You and the kids are welcome here as long as you need to be. I guess I should add to the list of offers. Whatever you need, Bella…I'm here for you."

Her eyes began to well again as she mashed her lips together and cleared her throat whispering another 'thanks' before lifting her glass to drink again. I didn't want to push, but at the same time, I needed to know.

"Can you tell me what happened tonight, Bella? I…are you guys okay?"

Bella sighed, hiding behind her eyelids again before sitting down the glass in front of her and curling up on the couch next to me, her knees tucked under her chin as she hugged them with her arms.

"I was going through the bedtime routine with the kids and I guess Edward decided it was a good time to go snooping in my cell phone. He found the texts you and I have been sending the last few weeks and went nuts. He came in and yanked me out of Lizzy's room by the arm, and then began ranting in the hallway about me cheating with you and what a slut I am. I tried to explain but he didn't want to hear any of it. He started yanking pictures off the walls and throwing them around the house and then went into our bedroom and turned our mattress over before tearing through all of my drawers in some kind of jealous rage."

She moved to wipe at her cheek before clasping her hands together and clearing her throat. "I made the mistake of saying that if he hadn't been screwing around behind my back then there wouldn't be a need for any of this and he really lost it. He threw my cell phone out of the window and started in on me, berating everything about me…how I dress, how I cook and clean, basically every single thing that makes me, well _me, _and then basically told me that even from the beginning he was never faithful, he was just a genius at not getting caught. Well, until he wanted to at least."

I scoffed, muttering comments about what a blind asshole he was as Bella sniffed and nodded before continuing.

"I finally realized that the kids were standing outside of our bedroom door listening in. It broke my heart because I could see it in their little eyes. They saw their father as larger than life before this, and in one move, he completely obliterated the rose colored glasses they were wearing. I didn't want them to know. I wanted to save them from all of this pain because as a kid you're supposed to think your parents are every bit the super heroes you believe them to be. I was almost eight years older than Lizzy before I found out that my Dad was who he really was."

She scoffed and stood up, pacing the living room while tugging at her hair. "All those years I thought I was making better decisions. I thought I'd escaped living my mother's life, and come to find out, it's like a carbon copy, except I didn't find out for several more years than she did, which actually means I was a made a bigger fool of than I ever imagined! I'm not doing this anymore. I'm not going to keep on going like this.

"My mom stayed with my Dad for nineteen years after she found out for the first time when she was eight months pregnant with me that Dad was cheating on her. She kept finding out about his conquests, and kept finding reasons to forgive him for almost two more decades and didn't leave him until I left for college. I packed up and moved here, and she moved back to Phoenix to live near her mom.

"I remember wondering how she could stay. I begged her to leave him, to go find a life of her own. I guess she was just too afraid that she couldn't support the two of us on her own. Well, I'm not going to be treated like a second class citizen for the privilege of food and a roof over my head. We might take a major step down in lifestyle, but it will be worth it."

I stood up and walked across the room, enveloping Bella into my arms with a sad smile. "You'll be fine, Bella. I promise you. I am so proud of you, and it won't be as hard as you might think. Edward will have to pay you child support and alimony. Between that, and what you're making at Cullen, you are going to be able to live comfortably enough. I mean, you won't be able to afford Ridgemont Gardens, but you'll be surprised at what you can swing, and I can help you find the best deals. I do, after all, have connections with one of the city's premier architectural firms."

I cast her one of my thousand watt smiles that thankfully had her smiling back, even if it was tiny and didn't reach her eyes. We sat around talking for another hour before finally making our way to bed after Bella decided to ask Rose to bring over the kids school clothes and backpacks in the morning. She was sure Rose would be happy to help. She also asked her to grab some work clothes for her, as she was unwilling to take a day off so soon after she was hired. I couldn't say that I blamed her. It certainly wouldn't look good, but I also knew that Carlisle and Esme would be very understanding of her special circumstances considering how Bella had opened up to Esme during her interview. With one last hug, Bella went back to climb into the bed between her kids while I went back to my bedroom and climbed under the covers where I got very little sleep for what was left of the night.

The next morning was chaos. Rosalie arrived half an hour after Bella called in a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, her hair up in a messy pony tail. She was livid after seeing the condition of the house and said that she had arrived to find Edward passed out on the living room couch with a bottle of scotch in his hand. Apparently, after Bella left with the kids he turned his rage on the rest of the house because the living room looked like a tornado had torn through it, as did their bedroom and the hallway.

Emmett went about the task of 'taking care' of Edward, which basically meant screaming at him like a drill sergeant while Edward cringed and held his head. They were still at it when Rose left with the things she had gone over there to grab.

After getting a brief rundown of the events of the night, she helped Bella get the kids ready, offering to take them to school while Bella went about getting herself ready. Rose promised to go pick up more of their belongings after she dropped the kids off and Bella could pick them up after work. She also offered for Bella to stay with her and Emmett, but Bella refused citing her reasons from the night before. Rose scoffed, but didn't argue. She knew Bella had a point even if she didn't openly admit it. With a sad sigh, Rose left with a very insecure looking Cooper and Lizzy in tow.

As an afterthought, Bella called the school on the way into work, asking them to only release the kids to herself or the sitter, and then called the sitter asking the same. After she hung up, I turned to look at her in the passenger seat with a worried frown.

"Bella, if you're really worried he might do something stupid, maybe you should take the day off. Maybe you should contact the police and have them see the state of the house and ask for a restraining order or something if you're seriously concerned."

Bella looked so conflicted and I felt incredibly sorry for her. I couldn't imagine how hard it must have been to consider taking such measures against the person you called your spouse and partner for such a long time. She lifted her hand to her forehead and leaned over on herself while her other hand hugged her waist.

"Just call Esme, Bella. Talk to her and let her suggest what she thinks you should do."

Bella just shook her head. Finally I sighed, hitting the Bluetooth button on the steering wheel and speaking the name Carlisle Cullen into the cab. Bella's eyes got wide as her head shot in my direction. She was about to say something when Carlisle's voice answered the connection.

"Carlisle Cullen…"

"Hey Carlisle, it's Jasper. I was wondering if Bella Masen and I could speak with you and Esme in your office when we get into work in just a little bit. We have a situation and Bella's too concerned to bring it to you, afraid you guys will think she's a bad employee for having a family emergency."

"Well sure, Jasper, but if there's a family emergency, then you should go take care of it."

I looked at Bella as her eyes began to water. "We're almost there now, so we might as well come up and speak to you in person, but thank you Carlisle."

"No problem, Jasper. I'll call Esme now and ask her to come up."

I smiled. "Thanks, Carlisle. We'll see you in under ten."

I hung up the phone to find myself face to face with an upset Bella. "I really wish you hadn't done that, Jasper."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know, but it's also okay to admit when you need help, Bella. It'll be fine. You'll see."

Fifteen minutes later, we were stepping off of the express elevator onto the tenth floor. Bella began to tremble a little as we approached Carlisle's door. When we knocked, Carlisle called for us to come in. We walked in side by side to find a concerned looking Carlisle and Esme waiting for us.

It took all of ten minutes to tell the whole story beginning with Edward's return and ending with our middle of the night drama. Sometime in the middle, Esme moved around the desk to wrap a motherly arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Sweetheart, we are first and foremost a family company. It doesn't matter that this is your first week, what you endured last night is a family emergency of the highest caliber. I would expect nothing less than for you to take the day off and take care of your children and family situation. I want you to take the rest of the day and take care of things. If you still have issues Monday, give us a call and we'll manage without you. In the meantime, Carlisle, please give Bella here Jay Jenks's number. She needs a good divorce attorney well versed in family law, and I think Jay is the best person for the job. Matter of fact, why don't you just call and put in a word for her, Carlisle? Maybe he can see her this weekend."

Carlisle nodded with a small frown marring his brow as he watched Bella. The look in his eye smacked heavily of fatherly concern, just as Esme comforted Bella as a mother might. I knew that Carlisle and Esme never had any children and wondered if they thought of their employees and Carlisle's students like children instead.

Carlisle soon picked up the phone dialing a number while Esme, continued to keep Bella in her motherly embrace. It was during the middle of all of this, Bella turned to Esme with sad eyes.

"Thank you, I don't know if I deserve it, but thank you."

Esme shook her head. "Nonsense, honey, nonsense. You just relax, we'll get you sorted in two shakes then Jasper can take you back home."

Bella blinked back at me before looking back at Esme. "Oh, I couldn't…"

Esme cut her off with a finger to the lips, nodding toward Carlisle before leaning down to whisper in Bella's ear. Bella flushed a little before responding with a tiny nod.

Soon Carlisle hung up the phone with a devious smile as he handed a piece of paper across the desk to Bella. "You have an appointment in thirty minutes with Mr. Jenks. He's just up the block, so it should be no problem. Jasper will escort you and then drive you back to Ridgemont afterward. You have some things you can work on from home, right Jasper?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir. Thank you."

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "You 'sir' me again and I'll have you coming back in on Saturday to make up your time."

His smirk was playful as he ushered us from the room with promises to call and keep them updated. After a quick stop by my office, we took the elevator back down to drop off my stuff in my car before walking the block to the green reflective glass edifice of JJB&R Attorneys at Law.

Bella checked in at the desk, surprised to find herself immediately ushered through the doorway into the halls beyond. I followed her back to the office of Jason Jenks, Esq. The head partner at JJB&R and one of the most respected attorneys in the state. He rose to meet Bella at the door, shaking her hand with a bright smile before settling in straight to work.

Two hours later, a very shell shocked Bella walked out with me to return to my car, paperwork in hand to begin what needed to be taken care of for divorce proceedings to begin as well as the first steps in claiming full custody of Lizzy and Cooper.

We stopped by Emmett and Rose's house on the way back to my place to pick up the bags she packed and then made another stop by the house when we were informed that Emmett had dragged Edward to work despite his hangover. When we walked in Bella and I both gasped at the carnage inside. Rose had been reserved in her description of the damage left in the wake of Edward's rage. After a few tears, Bella moved upstairs to pack some more of the kids' things and her own while I waited by the front door, keeping my eyes out for an early return of Edward in Mr. Hyde mode.

Half an hour later, I helped Bella drag out four big duffel bags stuffed full of things she felt she and the kids would need and made our way home to unload before picking the kids up from school. It really wasn't a big surprise when we got a phone call just before we left informing us that Edward was throwing a fit because the school wasn't releasing the kids to him. Bella made a call to the police station asking for an officer to meet us before grabbing the paperwork and heading out to the van with me behind her. She suggested it might be better if I stayed behind, but if Edward took the news even half way as bad as I feared, I wanted to be there to keep an eye on things just in case.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I'm going ahead and posting this sooner even though I threatened it would be a week, but it's mostly so I can let you know that I'm being interviewed for my fanfiction writing later this month. If you want to submit a question go to docs (dot) google (dot)**  
><strong>comspreadsheet/viewform?hl=en_US&formkey=#gid=0 :)**

**Thanks for following and all of the great reviews. I LOVE the immediate feedback you get from fanfiction! Thanks to my great beta AgoodWITCH for all of her hard work.**

**FYI, I've wrapped the first draft of the last chapters this last week in some free time when my inspiration was running toward this story instead of the book. You're looking at a grand total of 15 chapters plus and Epilogue :) but it will still take a while to edit and clean up, so please continue to be patient as editing has only happened through chapter 10.**

** Hope you enjoy the chapter and maybe get a better understanding on what Edward's deal is. FYI, there really are people like this out there...a lot of these things Edward has done and says in this chapter are based on someone close to me, so I've seen it. They aren't all bad and it's not like they intend to hurt the people around them, they are just extremely broken.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

By the time we reached the school, Edward was in full on hissy fit mode. When he caught sight of Bella and I, he turned and stormed in our direction, his hands balled at his sides.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but you can't keep me from seeing my kids."

Bella swallowed and kept her voice soft and calm, reminding me of someone trying to tame a wild beast.

"I'm not going to keep you from your kids, but after last night, I wanted to make sure you were in a rational frame of thought before you took them and also that they wanted to go with you. I don't know if you realize how much you scared them last night, but it took me two hours after we left to get them to calm down and go to sleep. I fully intend to share custody with you in a fair and equal manner."

His eyes flashed. "Custody? So you're leaving me now?"

Bella took in a deep breath, glancing behind us at the small group of parents beginning to collect to pick up their kids. "Now is not the time or place for this. Can you and I meet in an hour to talk about this privately without every word we say getting back to the kids through the gossip network around here?"

Edward growled under his breath, his body tense. He acted as if he was going to argue until the policeman who had been watching from a distance made his way over.

"Mr. Masen, I think that your wife makes an excellent point." He turned to Bella. "If you feel it's necessary, I can be there as well to keep things calm if necessary."

Bella looked from the man to Edward and back again. "I don't think that will be entirely necessary officer, but thank you."

Edward cast her a surprised look, which caused Bella to say, "In fifteen years you never once laid a hand on me. Last night was the first time you even hinted toward violence of any kind. You seem much more in control today, so I want to believe that you can handle an adult discussion without returning to that type of behavior. I'll be over as soon as I can pick up the kids and take them to Rose."

Edward let a few beats past before speaking. "You bringing _him_?" He asked nodding toward me.

Bella didn't even look my way, instead just raising a single brow. "Do I need to?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

Bella nodded. "Okay then, I'll come on my own, but if you even hint that it's not safe to be there, I'll be calling the police and your brother. I'm pretty sure your brother would be more of a deterrent of the two options."

Edward sucked on his teeth, eyeing Bella speculatively before finally nodding. "I'll expect you at the house in thirty." Then he turned and stalked away, leaving us to stand awkwardly amongst the concerned looking parents.

The drama behind us, Bella blushed pink, ducking her head and turning her back to the crowd to face me. I could see the apprehension in her eyes as she looked up at me.

"You really think that's such a good idea?"

Bella sighed. "I needed to move this confrontation to a better location. I'll make it work one way or another, and I'm also taking my little bottle of mace just in case. It'll be fine."

"I don't want you going alone. I want to at least be waiting out in the car or something."

Bella sighed, shaking her head. "That'll just set him off before I can even talk to him. No, I need to go alone."

I sighed and shook my head, planning on parking a few houses down anyway, just to make sure she had backup. There was no way I'd let her go there alone, even if she believed she was.

Seconds later the bell rang, and Cooper and Lizzy came walking out a few minutes afterward, hand in hand, looking very anxious and insecure. Their posture relaxed when they saw Bella and I waiting for them. They ran into Bella's arms, hugging her so tight that their little knuckles were white where they had her shirt fisted in their hands behind Bella's back.

Bella kept things pretty light on the car ride to Rosalie and Emmett's, asking about their days and telling them that they would be visiting with Auntie Rose while she went to talk to Daddy. Immediately, both kids tensed in their seats with wide eyes. Bella's eyes filled with tears as she shook her head and pulled them into her lap in the front seat after the car came to a stop in front of Emmett and Rose's place, reassuring them that she would be fine and she just had some things to talk about with Daddy that they didn't need to hear. She didn't broach the subject about visiting with him just yet, but I assumed she would need to do so sooner rather than later.

The kids were a little clingy when it came time to leave, but she finally managed to distract them with playing the Wii with Rose long enough to make an escape, whispering apologies to their backs as she snuck out. She dropped me at my house before leaving to go meet Edward. The second she was out of sight, I rushed back out to my car, started the engine and slowly made my way through the neighborhood in the direction of the house that she and Edward shared.

When I pulled up, Bella's car was already empty, the front door of the house closed. I parked about three houses away where I knew that the residents owned a vehicle similar to mine, hoping that if anyone noticed they would just assume it was the property owners.

I tried to wait patiently. That only lasted about ten minutes before I couldn't stand it anymore. Carefully as I could, I slid out of the front seat and made my way toward the house, sliding around the side to peek through the living room window to make sure everything was okay. I was relieved to see Bella sitting in the middle of the couch, her body on the edge, her posture telling me that she was on alert. Edward sat a few feet away in the recliner I had sat in the night everything hit the fan, his back bowed as he rested his face in his hands with his elbows braced against his knees.

I started to move away when Edward spoke and I froze because I could hear every word as if I was in the room with them. That was when I noticed the shards of glass a few feet away, which came from the big hole in the middle of the window where he had apparently tossed some projectile in his anger the night before. I looked around a little more before spotting the blue crystalline geode he had brought Bella back from one of his first trips after getting hired at Masen. She'd always loved the beauty hidden within rocks that appeared so plain on the outside but held such wonders within, and Edward had gotten into the habit early on to buy them for Bella any time he was away or ran across one. I also knew that one was special because I was there when he handed it to her and her response was to blurt out that she was pregnant with Cooper. I'd never seen the man so happy.

I glanced back into the room to see Edward still hiding within the concealment of his fingers, his voice muffled by them as he spoke. Bella seemed to be unable to hear him too as she quietly asked him to speak up. Edward's hands moved up to tug hard on his hair, as if he were punishing himself for what he was about to say. He roared under his breath before looking up to lock eyes with Bella's. The anger I expected to find after that roar wasn't there though. Instead, he looked like he was being burned alive.

"I don't know where to start…how to explain…" His voice trailed off as he just stared at Bella.

After a long moment, I heard her whisper. "Why don't you try the beginning?"

Edward shook his head. "As if I really know where that is! I guess I can start with about a year before I met you. I was having…problems. I was depressed, suicidal even. My mom took me to a doctor who diagnosed me with depression and put me on medication and things seemed like they got better."

I couldn't really see Bella, but I did hear her gasp. "Did Jasper know?"

Edward's eyes turned hard as he glared for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. "I kept it all from him…from everybody really. My life was basically bisected. In public and around other people I acted like everything was fine, but when I wasn't in public I just…fuck, I don't know how to explain it. I was numb, Bella. I…"

He trailed off again, anguish written all of his face. "There's something wrong with me, Bella. I…I don't think I feel emotions like most people. Well, not the good ones anyway. Anger, sadness, rage, discontentment, those I get in overwhelming floods, but the good things like happiness…and…and love…"

He pressed his lips together and swallowed as he gazed down at his hands now hanging limp between his knees. When he looked up, he had tears streaming down his cheeks. "I don't know what it means to really love someone."

"What do you mean, Edward? How do you know?"

He scoffed, shaking his head. "I don't know how I explain it, but I just…what I feel inside me is dulled. This closeness that people have with their parents, with their relatives, with their girlfriends…I never felt that. Lust, I got. Enjoying their company, yeah, but I didn't understand any of the rest of it at all. You…you were the first person I ever even felt a glimmer of that feeling with. When I was around you, I felt happy and, like, warm inside. It was such an amazing thing to finally feel what everyone was talking about that I became totally focused on you, wanted to be around you all of the time, wanted to experience that every moment that I could."

I could hear the frown in Bella's voice. "Edward, what you're describing sounds relatively normal to me for a first love."

Edward sighed. "But don't you see, Bella? I was making it be that way. My obsession was with how you made me feel and I tried to make it deeper, more, but it just never really grew like it's supposed to. I married you because I knew, and I'm still convinced, that you're the only woman in the world that I can love at all, but it's not enough, Bella. I'm not enough."

I knew it was coming before I saw it. Moments later Bella had crossed the room and engulfed Edward in a hug around his shoulders as she balanced on the chair's arm. "Edward, you shouldn't think that way. I think you're making more out of this than it really is."

Edward tensed when she hugged him, but allowed her to hug him. I was about to leave, not willing to watch another reconciliation, but I didn't when I realized Edward's head was shaking back and forth.

"Bella, I'm…no. Things are going to get worse before they get better. My meds eventually stopped working, so my doctor started trying different meds, but even if they do find the right balance, I don't think I'm going to be able to change. The cheating is just part of it all too, and I…It's an addiction, Bella. The doctors diagnosed that too. It's a component of all of this and I've tried to stop. I never wanted to hurt you, but I'm not strong enough."

Now Bella was shaking her head, her voice breaking as she tried to speak, yet the words only came out as a whisper. "Edward, you can't give up. You have to keep trying."

Edward looked up at her with the face of a broken, hopeless man. "It's too late, I already have. I thought I had a hold on things, but when you found out, I realized I'm toxic for you. You are almost a saint. You would stay by me through the end of the world if I let you, but you deserve better. You deserve a real life with a husband who doesn't always crave every female body he comes in contact with, or can at least stop himself when he's presented with one. You'll always be the only woman I'll ever come close to loving, but you deserve to live the part of one of your Jane Austen romances, not play Jackie Kennedy to my JFK."

Bella's body was shaking as she continued to hug Edward in spite of the things he was saying. "What about the kids? You love them. I KNOW you do."

"They're the best thing in my life next to you, but I don't put them first. I'm hurting them just as much as I'm hurting you. I'll be there for them and you, always…anything you need…and that's why I know that you're right to leave me, because I'm not good for you…for any of you."

"This is so wrong, Edward. For better for worse, that's what I promised."

Edward turned his face up to her, his face so soft and full of admiration. He lifted his hand to her cheek. "You aren't bound to vows when the one you made them with hasn't lived up to his end of them. I broke that contract within a year of our wedding when I failed to 'forsake all others as long as we both shall live.' You are the best woman I have ever known, Isabella Marie Swan, and you deserve the life I've deprived you for far too long. I want you to be happy, and I've known for a long time now that I wasn't fooling you anymore. As long as you were happy I could justify it all, but you deserve better and I'm giving you the chance to go find that."

His eyes looked sadder again as he whispered the last part. "I don't think you're going to have to look far at all."

I felt the gut punch. It was weird to feel elation, sadness, and guilt all at the same time, but I sure as hell did. I slinked back to my car, convinced that I didn't have to worry about Bella suffering Edward's wrath anymore, and made my way home, the things I'd learned through my unscrupulous eavesdropping echoing in my head.

0~0~0

My head hurt and I don't mean one of those dull little inconvenient aches that bug you, no this was one of those I can't think or see straight for the pounding agony type jobs. I had so many conflicting feelings going through me that it was ridiculous, but I think the most prominent was guilt. I felt like the worst friend ever to know that Edward had been going through all of that mess and I never knew. Well, not really at least. There were some days in our high school years that Edward seemed down and depressed, but I was pretty sure that there wasn't a human alive who didn't deal with some small bouts of depression. I'd never dreamed though that his problems had been so big and chronic.

What blew my mind even more though was the fact that he had managed to hide it from not only me, but Bella who had been by his side constantly for the past fifteen years. I didn't for the life of me understand how she'd never noticed him taking medications or at the very least seen insurance invoices for the necessary medications. If he'd been capable of hiding his struggles so thoroughly, I supposed that I shouldn't feel so guilty for not noticing, but that turned out to be of minimal consolation.

I was deep in my wallow when I heard the soft knock on the front door. I got up and walked to the door where a haunted looking Bella stood, waiting patiently to be let in. I engulfed her in a hug before guiding her inside to the couch where I encouraged her to sit with me. Her movements were distant and robotic, as she moved in what appeared to be a state of shock. We sat in silence for a long time before I finally broke the silence.

"Did everything go okay?"

Bella blinked a few times before shrugging. "It wasn't at all like I expected. I actually discovered I am a horrible excuse for a wife."

I knew what she was feeling but I also knew that it wasn't her fault at all and she shouldn't blame herself. When I told her as much, she tensed. "You don't know the whole story, Jasper. Edward…he…"

I rested my hand on her arm to stop her, waiting until her gaze moved to my face before I continued. "I got worried so I went to look through the living room window to make sure you were safe. It was broken and I heard a lot. I left about an hour ago, but I'm pretty sure what you're beating yourself up over and it's not your fault, Bella. He was a master at hiding everything apparently. You trusting your husband is not a failing on your part."

She let out a long sigh immediately followed by sniffles as she let her head rest heavily against my arm. "My head agrees with you, but my heart isn't so sure. I can't stand feeling so helpless…so _hopeless_. I feel like a monumental failure at everything, even though it sounds like I never really had a chance to fix any of it. I just…ugh! I hate this feeling…this boiling in my stomach that just won't go away…the burning in my chest behind my heart that seems to erupt into a searing flame every time I think of all the things I could have done differently, how I might have been able to help. I feel like I failed him, and I'm never going to get a chance to fix it."

I watched as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt with shaky fingers before her voice came again in a strangled croak. "We're over. He's cut the cord for good. He asked me to have the papers Jenks is drawing up sent to his lawyer and that he wouldn't fight anything I wanted as long as it was fair. My marriage began with an epic love story and died with the ghosts of his past. It'd be so much easier if I didn't still love him, and I know it's stupid and probably naïve, but knowing that he did so much of what he did as a byproduct of his illness makes it so much harder to accept it as a valid reason for divorce. I know he still loves me…as much as he can at least, otherwise he'd be fighting me for every little thing. He's trying to do what he thinks is right, but in a way it feels so very wrong."

I did my best to listen, but it was hard to listen to her justify all that he had put her through by placing it all neatly under the umbrella of his depression. Yes, clinical depression was a valid medical condition, but it didn't give someone carte blanche to break all of the rules and expect no ramifications. I got the sickening feeling that if Edward didn't cut the cord for her, Bella would have kept going back, kept clinging to him with all of the classic signs of co-dependency. She wouldn't be the first wife and certainly wouldn't be the last. I let her talk a bit longer before I finally asked the question that begged to be asked.

"Bella, how do you feel right now? Besides that sense of failure you keep talking about, which wasn't your failure at all when it really comes down to it, how do you feel about Edward's decision?"

Bella stayed quiet for several long seconds, sniffling and wiping at her eyes. "I don't know. This…this sounds _awful_, but I think a part of me feels…relieved." She started sobbing then, her body shaking with her cries. "I'm a horrible, awful, terrible person, aren't I Jasper?"

I hugged her closer, kissing her hair before speaking. "Shhhh…no Bella, not at all. I think it's natural considering all that Edward just confided in you, and the direction your marriage took toward the end. I'm sure you're going to feel a lot of ups and downs and back and forth before this is all over, and that's okay. I think Edward wanted to relieve you. He knew what he was doing was unfair, and he also didn't think he could stop. The only other step was to set you free and save you from enduring his cycles. He loves you and now he's showing that in the only way he thinks he has left. He may be right…he may be wrong…but I think you have every right to feel a sense of relief."

We talked a little while longer before Bella's very long day started to get the better of her. She called to check in with Rose, promising to pick up the kids the next morning. She thanked me again for letting her and the kids stay with me, before bringing up paying rent, and a whole lot of other things that didn't need addressing right away. After a promise that we'd discuss it in earnest later, I finally got her to go upstairs to bed. I watched her go up before walking around to make sure all the windows and doors were secure and setting the alarm Once I was satisfied that the house was safe, I listened for any signs that Bella might still be awake. Hearing none, I made my way to my bedroom, falling into bed and passing out immediately under the weight of the crazy day we'd just lived through…the first of many in our future, I had no doubt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh guys…I'm so sorry…I was an even more evil author than I had to be. I'd forgotten that I had this and hadn't posted yet. So sorry. Hope you enjoy. Plus side, AGW just got me a couple more chapters tonight, so as long as I show restraint (not my strong suit) then hopefully we won't have any more huge gaps like this. (crossing fingers)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The week that followed was a little on the chaotic side. I had two spare bedrooms upstairs, which took us a couple of days to rearrange and get set up for Bella and the kids. At first, they balked about having to share, but finally conceded, as they didn't have much choice. Cooper already had bunk beds in his room, so for the time being the queen size bed for guests made its way into storage along with the matching furniture to make way for the whimsical pieces that belonged to the kids.

Bella handled everything very well though. The kids were vocal about their disapproval with the new situation, but a few firm but loving words from Bella and their dissention fell silent. Bella spent all her time and energy that weekend settling the kids in and making their room as much of a home as she could before haphazardly setting up her room. Edward had actually offered to move back out and let them stay there, but between the damage that needed repaired and the bad memories, Bella opted to continue with our plans and move into my place. Edward promised to hire a contractor to get the rest of the damage repaired and get the house onto the market so that he could get Bella's share of the money into her hands as soon as possible to help her find a new place for her and the kids.

It was bugging the hell out of Edward that she was moving into my place, not that he needed to worry. Bella was in no place to be in any relationship and I wasn't about to push one so soon after what she'd been through. Not only would that be unfair for us all, but it would also have probably ended in disaster. Instead, I was just the friend that she needed and a shoulder to cry on and that was enough for me. As long as Bella was cared for, I was fine with whatever arrangement was necessary.

The first week slowly bled into the second and so on as we all fell into a comfortable routine of getting the kids off to Rose's to hang out until they had to be at school while Bella and I carpooled into the city for work. After school, they went to their Kidstuff program until we got there just around six to pick them up and go home to do the regular supper, homework, baths and bed routine. At homework time, we even ended up with a divide and conquer strategy, Bella taking English and History homework help and look over while I did Math and Science. It was sometimes a little loud and chaotic, but it was comfortable, and to be honest it was just about the most content I'd felt in a very, very long time. A big part of me wished that Bella would just scrap the plans to get a place of her own and stay, but I knew that she wouldn't.

Edward took the kids two nights a week, dropping them off just in time for bedtime, and every other weekend. Thankfully, the kids seemed to be adjusting well and Edward seemed to be very determined to be on time and not let them down. That didn't surprise me though, there was never any doubt that he loved those kids…well no doubt to anyone but the man himself, and that was mostly due to his own confusion in regard to his own emotions. I just hoped that if and/or when he did finally manage to get a grasp on them and what they meant that he could handle facing what he had given up.

On Edward's nights and weekends it was just Bella and I, and we fell into our own quiet routines on those nights as well. As a rule we would end up hanging out most of the night in the living room. Some nights we'd just read and relax, other nights we'd watch movies or play card games, but regardless of the day or timing, we usually ended up spending those precious quiet hours together. Sometimes Bella talked about what she was going through, but most of the time we talked about anything but.

Work was going very well for both of us. Bella had fallen into her job like she was born to do it, and within a few weeks was already getting the attention of management. Her shining moment, however, came when a new hire came in irate and causing problems. The HR manager paged security immediately but by the time they arrived, Bella had already calmed the upset male. He even went as far as to apologize before being led out of the building. A week later, she was invited to lunch with Esme where she was offered a promotion to client acquisition and hospitality. Essentially, she was going from working in the bowels of the building to moving up to the fifth floor to work hand in hand with Esme in keeping the clients comfortable and happy, and she was great at it. Bree and the girls in HR were more than a little disgruntled, but nobody could deny Bella had a special quality that made her ideal for the job.

Meanwhile things were going great for me. Carlisle had already been suggesting that he was going to be tapping me for a few of the overnight trips and even discussed taking me along with him to our biggest current project based in Las Vegas. I couldn't deny I was nervous, but also very pleased to have made such a good impression on him that he would trust me with such important work.

All in all, things were looking a lot brighter, the only snag being the divorce. Despite both partner's willingness to work together to make things as amicable as possible, the house in the Ridge wasn't selling as quickly as anyone had hoped and a few other small issues kept dragging things out. Bella's attorney had already told her it would be a minimum of six months for the divorce to be finalized, possibly longer if any other roadblocks arose. Bella seemed conflicted about the duration, but in the end swallowed everything she was feeling as she often did and kept it all to herself.

The arrangement we had going on was working well for the first three months, but then my world started to shift again when the realtor sat Bella and Edward down suggesting that they lower the price of the house. Bella came back from that meeting looking frazzled and upset as she hugged herself while sitting at the kitchen table staring down at the paperwork before her. The kids were spending the night at Rose and Emmett's, so things were on the quiet side. I sat down next to her with a sigh and reached out to rest a hand on top of hers as her fingers curled tightly around her bicep, leaving white outlines of her fingers on her already pale flesh.

Bella looked up with a sigh before rolling her neck, cringing as it popped loud enough for me to hear it sitting next to her.

"The realtor wants us to drop the starting price ten thousand dollars, hoping we might capture more interest. Edward isn't happy and he suggested that we should scrap the idea of selling and have the kids and I move back in. I know it has to be preferable to all of this. I hate putting you out and everything, but…I…"

I reached out to stop her, the look in her eyes making me ache a little. "You're not putting me out at all. I love having you guys here. You make this house a home, Bella and give me a real reason to be home every night besides to fill a space and sleep. I find myself cringing at the idea of you guys moving out because this house is going to feel like a tomb without you all here. So, please don't let that be a deciding factor that makes you rush out into a situation you are unsure of. I know you're eventually going to do it because you feel an understandable need to stand on your own feet and support your kids and I get that, but it doesn't mean I don't dread the day."

She looked up at me through moist eyes as a small smile played around the edges of her bowed mouth. "Thank you, Jasper. That means a lot to me, and we're really going to miss you…_I'm_ really going to miss you."

"Okay, so now that you're not feeling that pressure, what are you thinking? What are your reasons, pros and cons, for moving back into that house?"

Bella sighed nibbling her lip as she loosened her grip on her arms and shifted so that we were sitting side by side at the table holding hands between us as they rested on the wooden top. "Pros would be that we wouldn't have to worry about selling in this market, the kids could stay in their own school, we wouldn't be putting burdens on you, even if you say they aren't."

"They really aren't, so strike that from your list." I smirked at her as she rolled her eyes, a slightly larger smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"My furniture could finally move back out of storage, and one of the major holdups of the divorce going through is the sale of the house. It's fate needs to be settled for the documentation to be correct or else it makes an even bigger mess."

I nodded, reaching behind me to grab a paper and pen off the kitchen counter and making two columns, scribbling her list on the side I marked as pros before looking up at her with a small smile.

"Okay, now your Cons."

Bella swallowed as she stared down at the white sheet with a frown. "He says not to worry about it, but technically I would owe Edward half the value of the house and I don't have that kind of money. The property taxes and insurance would be difficult for me to make on my current salary. There's the neighborhood stigma of our messy divorce…having to watch the catty eyes of Laurel Thompson as I walk out to get the mail, her mind crafting all sorts of juicy gossip to share at her "book club." But all of the rest of that is really minor in comparison of just the _memories_. We built that house from scratch, dictated the layout together, picked every single tile sample, carpet swatch, and paint color by hand and then spent most of our married life together there. To be there alone…we were supposed to grow old in that house and watch our grandkids play in the back yard off of that beautiful veranda he had built for me. All of those ghosts of what was and what was supposed to be…how can I move on with my life if I'm surrounded by my former one?"

My thumb ghosted over her fingers as she talked, moving of their own accord in some weak attempt to soothe her aching words and the emotions tied to them. She stared at our hands for a long time before she slowly looked in my direction, a soft pink blush gracing her cheeks that made my heart jump in my chest. I licked my lips and forced myself not to move as she moved her other hand over mine, wrapping her fingers over the back of my palm and squeezing softly for just a second before pulling both hands away and wrapping them together on her lap as she pressed her lips together and moved her gaze to her twined hands.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a long while before I finally broke the silence. "I don't want to tell you what to do, Bella, but don't do something you really don't want to do because you feel pressured. If you feel that moving back in is a step backward, you could always offer to absorb the ten thousand dollar loss, though I doubt Edward would really make you do that. Do what you feel is right in your heart, Bella. That's the best advice I can give you. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything just then. I'm going to go do a little work on my laptop and then turn in. If you need me, feel free to come find me."

I stood up and started to walk away when a small, cold hand grabbed my arm. I turned back to see Bella's eyes searching mine. "You didn't make me feel uncomfortable, Jasper. I…I just can't let myself…Ugh, I don't know how to say this." She released a long sigh as she dropped her hand back to her lap and stared out the nearby window before slowly looking back to me. "I can't let myself start to feel anything for anyone else right now. I need to complete this chapter of my life and learn to stand on my own two feet before I even think of letting myself go _there,_ and for a moment, I thought I felt that happening. It's not anything you did wrong…at all…in fact it's quite the opposite, but I can't. I hope you can understand that."

I just stared down at her in shock, trying to make myself accept that she was really saying what she was saying. After a long moment staring in those beautiful brown eyes blinking up at me with a desperation that made my heart sing I finally managed to nod and smile. "I can completely understand that, Bella. Thank you for that."

I watched her body seem to melt a little in relief as a sad smile spread across her lips. "No, _thank you_."

Not knowing what else to do I just nodded before dismissing myself to my room. For the next two hours, I stared at my computer and processed none of the data on the screen as my mind reeled with the events of the night. For the first time in my life, I felt a glimmer of hope. It was wrong. She was still a married woman, and yet I couldn't help but wonder if someday, when she felt like she had done what she needed to find herself, and ground herself in her new life, if maybe…

A knock at the door shook me from my musings. I sat aside my laptop as I called for Bella to enter. My heart skittered a little as she opened the door halfway and leaned in through the crack, her satin robe tied around her waist over her silk pajama pants and long sleeve top.

"Sorry to bother you. I just wanted to let you know I was turning in and thank you again for being such a sweet and understanding guy. I don't know what I'd do without you, Jasper Whitlock."

I smiled, the warming sensation of my own blush filling my face, making her smile wider as I shook my head. "It's the least I can do, Bella. Like I said, I really love having all three of you guys here. I'm here for you anytime you need me."

Bella took a deep breath as she smiled again. "Goodnight, Jasper. Sweet Dreams."

"You too, Bella," I said smiling back, my heart pounding a little in my chest as I watched her wave and disappear through the portal, my hopeful thoughts rekindled all the brighter after seeing her again. It was then I realized, I'd already waited fifteen years for Isabella Swan, and I would wait however many more she needed to have the chance to have her in my life…really have her in my life, in every way I possibly could.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas Season guys! BTW…if you're looking for a Holiday Romance fic, I wrote an E/B last Christmas called a Christmas Restoration…just thought I'd mention it in case you wanted to hop over to my profile to check it out ;) A big thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH and all of you awesome readers who are still around after my long stretches of absence. I appreciate you all!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

I don't know whose prayers it was that was answered, but before Bella could even go back to Edward with a decision one way or another, a call came informing her that someone had made a bid on the house. The first offer was twenty grand under the listing. Edward was upset, but after Bella sat him down and explained why she didn't think she could live there anymore, he sadly agreed to write up a counter offer. They started by splitting the difference of the realtor's markdown suggestion, taking five thousand off the price. The bidders countered again with eight, and Bella and Edward agreed thus giving Bella the capital she needed to get herself into a house of her own with the kids, and also get past one of the largest hurdles in completing their divorce proceedings.

It only took a few weeks for the money to find its way into Bella's savings account and for the hunt for a new place to begin. She debated renting, but then decided that she'd be better off dodging the Capital Gains tax by investing her windfall into another, much more modest house, which she could pay for with little or no loan money needed. If she could manage to wrangle living arrangements sans a large mortgage payment, she would have little to no problem making ends meet with her income alone, using the child support she would get from Edward to pay for the kids clothes and necessities and put a lot of it away for college expenses in the future. I spent a lot of time in the car with her as she waxed poetic about her hopes for her future, standing on her own, on the way to look at a series of places that I really didn't want to see her living in.

First off, her realtor seemed to not be all that motivated to help her. After just a couple of days working with her, it didn't surprise me that it had taken so long for Bella and Edward's house to sell. It was a wonder she could manage to support herself. No longer trusting her, I decided to get on and research myself, and within a couple of hours I had a stack of much nicer looking homes within a relatively close distance to my house and many still in the kids school district that Bella could easily afford. Passing off my finds to Bella, she confronted her realtor who blinked owlishly and fed her some story about how she said she didn't want certain styles of homes, when Bella had never said any such thing. It turned my stomach to think of this woman gaining any kind of commission off Bella's purchase, as we followed her shiny Mercedes from location to location.

It wasn't long before I was cursing myself a little for my research when we visited a modest three bedroom two-bath brick home on a small hill overlooking the entire neighborhood. I looked out at the view pleased to see my own house from the rise as Bella gasped beside me, reaching out to grab my hand in hers and squeeze.

"Bless you, Jasper Whitlock, for being such a wonderful person. This place is more perfect than words can describe. I think I'm going to put in an offer tonight contingent on it passing inspections."

I sighed and squeezed her hand back before forcing myself to smile as I turned her way. "It's very you, Bella. I could see you being happy here."

She blinked up at me, her hand flexing slightly in mine as her eyes bounced back and forth between mine several times before she nibbled her lip. She squeezed my hand one last time before dropping it and turning to go back in the house. I sighed, taking one last scan of the horizon before turning to follow Bella back inside.

I could hear the kids giggling as they ran around the large finished basement that still had a ping-pong table waiting for a happy family to adopt with the house. I passed the doorway moving into the living area where Bella was already speaking with the smiling realtor.

"Absolutely, Mrs. Cullen. If you'll follow me to the office we can begin the paperwork right now."

Bella glanced back at me with a bright smile that had made very rare appearances over the past several months. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up before moving to call down into the basement for Cooper and Lizzy. They appeared in the stairwell immediately, their faces glowing as they ran up the carpeted stairs.

"Did you see, Uncle Jasper? It's got a little pool down there that makes bubbles!" Lizzy cheered, hopping in place and clapping as I laughed down at her.

"It's called a Jacuzzi tub and it's really just a fancy bathtub, but it is really nice. Come on, guys, Mom has to go with the realtor so she can make her official offer on the house."

They whined a little bit, but finally agreed to come along. Everyone was over the moon except me as we made our way across town to the small realty office. I stayed out in the van so the kids could watch movies while Bella spent the next hour filing out all of the forms and making the proper notices. She walked out with a bright smile and a pile of papers, hopping into the seat next to me.

"How strange is it that I finally feel like a grown up doing this all on my own? I mean, I helped with the house, but something about doing all of this on my own feels very empowering."

I smiled and nodded. "You're doing great, Bella. I'm really going to miss you guys, but I'm glad you're taking the steps you need to in order to be happy."

Bella glanced behind her to check on the kids, smiling slightly as she saw Lizzy and Cooper both out cold. She turned back to me with a knowing smile as she reached out and grasped my hand in hers. "This is a major step in the right direction, Jasper. I have to do this in order to move on with my life, but it doesn't mean that you're no longer a part of our lives. In fact, you're one of the most important people in my life now. I can never begin to thank you for all that you've done for us, but you're definitely not just going to disappear from our life, okay?"

I squeezed her hand back as I nodded before turning to put the car in gear, following the familiar path back home. When we got there, I carried Cooper inside and up the stairs while Bella followed with Lizzy, despite my protests that I would come back for her. Together we tucked them into their beds and turned off the light, making our way back to the living room together. The next two days would be a little tense and strained while we waited for the details of the transaction to be worked out. The owners counter offered twice before a deal was struck. Once it was, Bella's countenance took a turn for the better as we began making preparations for her to move once the inspections were complete and the payments and paperwork were all filed.

The countdown began for the beginning of Bella's new life and the end of the small calm I had gotten to enjoy in the middle of the storm. Three weeks, two days, ten hours, and fifteen minutes, that was all it took for my house to go from being full of life and contentment to the tomb I knew it would be. I tried to console myself with the thoughts that this was the first step to Bella feeling ready to move on with her personal life, but it did little to assuage my despair.

My house was deathly quiet and depressing to be around, but thankfully I wasn't there much again as I found myself spending a lot of time at Bella's. I still found myself helping with Math and Science homework and even pitched in to help fix a few things around the house that needed done that exceeded Bella's very broad expertise. The woman had definitely stunned me by all that she had undertaken on her own. Bella had re-plumbed and replaced the faucets in the main bathroom sink, re-tiled the walls in the downstairs bathroom where the Jacuzzi tub sat teasing me with thoughts I really shouldn't have been having, and replaced several electrical sockets and light switches. If I hadn't been impressed by her before, I was astounded by her after seeing all that she was determined to do on her own. Really, her only downfall was a slight fear of heights, which thankfully gave me a few reasons to come by and lend a hand. I spent my time there cleaning out gutters, replacing ceiling fans in the kids rooms and living room, and climbing up on the roof to check that the chimney cap was still in place when a bird somehow managed to come down the fireplace into the family room at the back of the house.

It was on one of these higher elevation repair trips that I found myself in a rare moment home alone with Bella. I was on a ladder in the family room patching a crack in the drywall while Bella worked in the kitchen to prepare a mouth-watering meal, one of the many things I missed about sharing a place with her. By the time that I finished sanding the area I had puttied the evening before, I was covered in a fine film of white gypsum flakes. I was brushing them off onto the plastic we had laid out to protect the carpet and furniture before I began when Bella walked in, giggling at the sight of me.

I turned and bent over, shaking my hair out on in front of me, making the giggles grow more insistent. I looked back up to see a brilliant smile the likes of which I rarely saw these days glinting in Bella's dark brown eyes.

"You look like a ghost, you have so much of that stuff on you. Would you like to go take a quick shower in my room? The food will take another twenty minutes or so before it's all ready and I'm sure you'd feel much more comfortable without that grit all over you."

I raised my brows. "Could I? I really would appreciate it."

She smiled wider, nodding toward her bedroom. I headed to follow her but paused when I realized how much powder I still had all of my shirt and in my hair. Not wanting to track it all over, I took another turn at shaking out my hair before carefully stepping out of my shoes and shedding my flannel shirt. I had intended to wear my white undershirt into the bathroom, but somehow a great deal of the dust had managed to accumulate along the neckline of that as well. I carefully peeled it off and used it to brush off all of the dust that I could manage before stepping out of the safety zone and onto Bella's pristine carpets.

I grabbed my bag in the kitchen with my spare clothes before turning back around the corner to go to the master bedroom on the main floor only to come face to face with Bella. Bella jumped and let out a little squeak before her eyes grew wide. I was confused for a moment before I realized I'd shed both my shirts and was standing bare-chested in her hallway. I started to feel embarrassed, but it only lasted a fraction of a second before I noticed Bella's gaze change, her eyes roaming before they found mine again, something far from embarrassed reflecting back at me.

I watched her as her breathing changed. She swallowed hard at which point I finally spoke. "Sorry about my shirt…the other was just so dirty and I didn't want to track all over. I have a spare set of clothes in here." I lifted my bag as I spoke.

Bella's eyes cleared a little as she blinked and swallowed again. "Oh no, Jasper, Um…it's fine. I have everything laid out for you if you want to go on back and make yourself at home."

I nodded my thanks and waited a beat more before moving past her and down the hall to her room, closing the door behind me and letting out a long, slow, breath. I was almost certain she was enjoying the view and I really wanted to explore what that might mean, but I'd promised her to keep my distance and allow her the space she needed. I was quite certain, however, that the shower was needed to cleanse more than just my dirty body; I now also needed to take care of business to purge some of my dirty thoughts.

I took the full twenty minutes, cringing when I stepped out smelling much more girly than I might have wanted, although smelling like Bella wasn't the worst thing in the world. I dressed in my clean jeans and faded band t-shirt I'd brought along before exiting the room to go grab the rest of my messy clothes and bundle them together to go home after supper.

I walked into the kitchen to find Bella stirring the sauce for the spaghetti absentmindedly as she stared out the window to the view beyond and the valley below us speckled in white lights. I cleared my throat making her jump as I came closer, moving to put my bags by the back door and out of the way for the rest of the evening before moving back to the middle of the kitchen.

"All done. Thanks so much for letting me shower. I feel like a brand new man. Now, is there anything I can do to help with supper?"

Bella stared up at me with an odd expression before shaking her head. "Oh no, I have everything taken care of here. It'll just be another couple of minutes if you want to go relax."

I glanced over my shoulder at the small round pub table that sat in front of the big picture window looking out over the view beyond which still sat bare. "You sure? I could set the table for you if you wanted."

Bella pressed her lips together with a small frown, her cheeks filling with a faint pink color. "Actually I already set us up on the patio. It's been an unseasonably warm day and I thought maybe we could enjoy it with supper."

I glanced through the window to see the table all set and ready, several tiki torches around the area burning with a welcoming yellow glow. I turned back with a smile. "Sounds like a great idea. I guess I'll just go hang out at the table until it's ready. Last chance to give me orders or have me carry something."

Bella glanced out before looking back to me again. "Well, you could go ahead and carry out the spaghetti and the basket of garlic bread if you want. I'll bring the sauce as soon as I'm done here."

I saluted, making her anxious mask crack into a small smile for a moment. She turned around and grabbed the two items she suggested before spinning back to me, shoving them both in my direction. I took them and smiled one last time before walking out the back door to go settled the things she'd given me on the table. I looked around a moment, finding myself considering it a very romantic setup and wondering for the briefest of moments if Bella wasn't reconsidering. My musings were halted quickly during supper when Bella was more aloof and distant than she'd been in many weeks. I did my best to keep things light and try not to show that I noticed, but I had most certainly had.

Once dinner was over, we sat in silence, both staring out at the twinkling lights beyond. Bella was the first one to break the silence.

"We have a court date."

I turned to look at her with raised brows, wondering why she didn't mention it earlier. "That's great, Bella. When is it?"

She sighed, twisting the linen napkin in her lap. "Two weeks from today. I'm not sure how to feel about it. Part of me is relieved to have this limbo over with, but it also makes me sad, like my failure will be official and complete."

I wanted to argue, but instead bit my tongue and decided to go the quietly supportive friend route instead.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

She looked up, her eyes glistening in the flickering light of all of the candles as she hugged herself tightly. "I can't ask you to do that, Jasper. I can't ask you to miss work."

I waved her argument away. "Carlisle wouldn't mind and Esme would probably beat me about the head and shoulders if I didn't. I don't want you to go through that alone."

Bella's brows furrowed deeper and her bottom lip quivered. "I don't want to put you out, Jasper. You've already done so much for us; I hate to ask any more."

I reached out without thinking, capturing her hand and holding it on top of the table. "I _want_ to do these things, Bella. Before you and those kids took a more active role in my life, I wasn't _living_; I was just existing. It's not putting me out in the slightest."

Bella sniffed, reaching up to wipe away a tear as she closed her fingers around my hands. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone like you in my life, but I'm ever so grateful. Thank you, Jasper."

I smiled at her, squeezing her hand one last time before letting go. "You're very welcome, now let me clean up this mess."

Bella started to argue as I collected the plates but I shooed her off with a reminder of our rule, demanding that just because we didn't live in the same house anymore didn't mean that the rule was no longer in effect. It had become a standing understanding that whoever did the cooking would be free of dish duty. Bella never really liked the rule, but I insisted, not wanting her to feel like she owed me when I felt it was only fair to share in the labor. What can I say? My mama raised me right.

She finally begrudgingly agreed, but insisted on helping carry in the dishes, drying and putting away what I washed. I certainly didn't refuse her, considering that every day I wanted to spend more and more time with her and it didn't matter in what capacity. Yeah, I was trying to live up to my promise to Bella, but at the same time, I was breaking it by falling harder for her every single day. I just wasn't used to my emotions being returned at all, much less to be returned slowly in kind.

We worked together to do the dishes and wipe down the kitchen, leaning side by side against the kitchen counter when the work was done. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella look my way once, twice, then a third time before I decided I should probably relieve her of her stress. Yawning and stretching, I cracked my neck.

"Well, Bella, the crack in the ceiling is patched; the dishes are done, as is the rest of my work. I guess I should get going so you can get some rest."

I hung up my towel on the little rack at the end of the counter and started toward the living room to clean up the plastic when Bella stopped me.

"You really don't have to leave so soon, Jasper. I'm sorry. I'm being a horrible host and an awful friend. I'm just so out of it. Please, why don't you stay a while after we clean this plastic up? We can watch a movie or play cards or something."

I turned to look at her, unable to resist the pleading look in her eyes. "Sure, Bella, if you're up for it."

She smiled up at me for a moment before moving to begin straightening up the room. I stepped in beside her and between the two of us; we had it cleaned up in no time. Ten minutes later, we were both sprawled out on the living room furniture, her on the small couch while I took the recliner, and watched the only movie that appealed to us both, Hot Tub Time Machine. Yes, it was the fourth or fifth time by now, and yes, it was that good…or at least I thought so. I couldn't help sneaking a peek at Bella during the Great White Buffalo conversation only to have my heart jump in my chest to find her glancing my way at the same time. We shared a brief but meaningful look before we both looked back at the movie and didn't look away again until the ending credits.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Well this is the last of the edited chapters at this time. We're getting really close to the end..hope you enjoy the rest. Three more chapters after this one plus an epi. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Life fell into a bit of a lull after that night with Bella. Nights alone together were few and far between, which was okay, because I knew that she wasn't anywhere near ready for anything like that. It wasn't what was important anyway. As long as I got time to hang out with Bella and the kids, I was good.

The court date for the finalization of the divorce loomed ahead of us like this big fork in the road, a bright yellow light flashing for everyone to use caution. If done right, it could be relatively painless, considering what it was, but it also had potential for disaster. I hoped for everyone's sake that the former won. Either way, I had every intention of being there if Bella needed me in any way, shape, or form.

We were in the home stretch, nearly to the finish line, when something came up that suddenly made things much more complicated. Four days before D-day as both Bella and I had started calling it, Carlisle burst into my office, red faced and crazed-looking.

"Johnson screwed up big time, Jasper and I need you to do something very important for me. I know it's bad timing, but I can't go personally, and I'm quite certain that you're the best alternative."

I frowned up from behind the desk, surprised to see Carlisle in such a frenzied state. "What's going on, Carlisle?"

Carlisle thrust a file under my face, tossing it onto my desk as he leaned against it while pointing a rigid finger at the paperwork in front of me.

"Johnson screwed up on the schematics for the Vancouver job right before I fired him last week for his incompetence, but I had no idea how ill equipped he was until I saw this mess! I need you to go smooth the ruffled feathers and draft a new plan with their head of design working beside you to make sure we have exactly what they need as soon as humanly possible. I KNOW you have a big weekend with Bella's divorce, but flubbing this job could really hurt our credibility as a corporation. Esme has already promised to go along with Bella and help her out so you're not really abandoning her, so please, please do this for me so I can go back to my office, take my blood pressure medication, and try to find my calm again."

I was still frowning down at the paper while nodding solemnly. "When do I need to leave?"

"Five minutes ago would be best, but just as soon as you can. I know you need to go home, pack, get together your passport and things of that manner. I will have my secretary book your flight for as close to four hours from now as I can, which should provide you ample time to get home, pack and get back to the airport. I'll have her text you the info. Use your corporate card for any and all expenses, including a decent rental, and keep me posted."

I nodded, moving immediately to collect the papers and supplies needed and sliding them into my briefcase along with my laptop. I lifted my head to ask one more question as Carlisle slid out the door, but was interrupted before I could ask.

"I assumed you'd be dropping by to talk to Bella on your way out. I included that in the four hour estimate, but you better hurry."

I smiled. "Thank you, Carlisle. I will."

I rushed down the hall after locking up, riding to Bella's floor and slowly making my way toward her desk. She was sitting there appearing flustered as I approached, but a wide smile stretched across her face when she noticed my approach. It made my heart skip a beat and my stomach roll in fearful anticipation. I really didn't want to let her down.

As I got closer, her brows furrowed. "Jasper, what's wrong?"

I sighed, leaning against her desk. "Carlisle desperately needs me to go to Vancouver to fix a problem a former employee created. I'm leaving in just a few hours and don't know when I'll be back. From the severity of the problem, I'm almost certain I won't be back until after D-day. Esme has volunteered to go with you, but I hate it because I wanted to help you. I'm so sorry, Bella. Carlisle was adamant that this is important to the future of the company, so I couldn't say no. I hope you can understand."

Bella's eyes sparkled a moment before she flew into my surprised arms, wrapping herself around my torso and resting her cheek against my chest. "Oh Jasper, I'm going to miss you, but I understand. Be careful and keep in touch, okay?"

I shifted and tipped her head up toward me, knowing it would be harder for her to get a lie past me if I could see her deep brown eyes. "Are you sure you're okay? I hate to leave you like this. I'm so sorry."

Her eyes rang with the same sincerity in her voice. "I know, but it's okay. I'm going to be fine, Jasper, and a great deal of that is due to you. Esme will be there with me and you know she'll help out with anything we need. Go save Carlisle from a heart attack and we'll all be here when you get back."

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her one more time, stealing a quick kiss upon her temple before releasing her and stepping back, baggage in hand. "Call me if you need anything."

I noticed a little bit of moisture gathering in the corner of her eye as she nodded, hands clasped under her chin. "I will. I promise."

I nodded and allowed myself a few more seconds to look before waving and turning to dash toward the elevator and make my way across town to get my things and try to get back for my flight. With any luck, the modifications wouldn't be as extensive as Carlisle suggested, but then again, Carlisle was never one for embellishment.

Several hours, which seemed more like days, later my plane landed in Vancouver, British Columbia. After winding my way through customs, I finally managed to get my luggage and hail a cab to the hotel I would be saying in just a couple of blocks from the client's offices in downtown Vancouver. During the cab ride, I took the time to call Bella and let her know I made it safely before calling Carlisle to do the same. It was late by the time I checked in, so I unpacked, laying out my clothes for the next day and taking some time to review the paperwork again before turning in for the night, praying that I might luck out and get things done quickly so I could get back to Bella.

"No, Jasper! How many times do I have to tell you that we don't want the atrium built like that?"

I rubbed my temple and glared at the clock ticking just past the hour mark to indicate that back home Bella was probably entering the courtroom for the beginning of litigations for the day. I prayed Esme really was by her side as promised. For three days it had gone on like this, and the worst part was, this woman was so completely clueless that she was the last person that should have been assigned this project.

"Margot, I've been explaining this for three days now. This design is structurally unsound. You should never have been presented this design to begin with because it is a lawsuit waiting to happen. Do you see these beams? They are not enough to support the weight of the entire floor above to make this tall of a vestibule. Now, the only other options here are to, A, go over budget by changing the type of material mandated for this area of the structure to something that can withstand that amount of stress. B, buttress the ceiling as I'm doing in this sketch so that the weight is more evenly distributed, so you still have your tall vestibule, but with more rounded lines and visible supports; or C, eliminate the idea of the ornate entryway vestibule and go with something a little less grand. I'd be happy to adjust the blueprints to do any of those three options, but we simply cannot leave this as it was in the original plans. It would be a liability to your company and ours."

The slender woman in the tweed suit huffed and crossed her arms, mumbling under her breath in what I suspected was French. "Fine, let me take these to Mr. Montague for his final decision and then you can complete the adjustment from there. Find something to entertain yourself in my absence."

I frowned, leaning back in my seat and crossing my arms. What I really wanted to do was scream or throw something, or better yet teleport myself into the courtroom with Bella. With a sigh, I pulled out my cell phone and typed her a message that I knew she wouldn't get until after she was finished in arbitration, as they did not allow cell phones in the courtroom, but I wanted to leave something for her to find when it was all over. After that, I moved to my laptop, absentmindedly skimming the net while waiting for Margot's dreaded return.

Nearly half an hour after she left, Margot returned with a sour look on her face. "He was not happy, but has decided that your buttressed ceilings were better than nothing. He would like to see a final mockup before the end of the work day."

I nodded, clenching my teeth. For the past three days, it had been this way. I would be put off repeatedly, and then when a decision was made I was under the gun to meet some arbitrary and usually very small deadline. At least this would be the final conflict that needed resolved. With any luck, I would be back on a plane by tomorrow morning at the latest.

I turned to my computer and began plotting the new information into the digital schematic when my phone chimed beside me. I picked it up with a sigh when I saw Bella's name.

_It went pretty smoothly. It was harder for me to sign that paper than I thought it was going to be, but it's done now and we can all move on with our lives. Thank you for the sweet words. Have a safe trip home. –Bella_

I sighed, hurriedly typing out a response before turning back to my laptop, more determined than ever to get this project done so I could get back home where I was needed.

I worked as fast as I could, but was still cautious so that there would be no need to stay another day to correct any errors I made in my haste. With twenty minutes to spare, I completed the adjustments and saved the file, emailing them to Margot who would in turn take them to Mr. Montague and then waited, praying to be set free. My release finally came in the form of a frowning Margot.

"It's acceptable. Take it back to your company for their approval, but I believe this will meet everyone's needs. Thank you, Mr. Whitlock."

I smiled brightly with a big nod as I hurried to gather my things. "Thank YOU, Ms. Winchester. Have a good rest of the week."

Less than a minute later, I was packed up and escaping the building I had been trapped in for all of my waking hours over the past several days. I was on the phone making travel arrangements as I walked to the hotel, tossing a no doubt immature looking fist bump when I discovered that there was a flight out in two hours. I booked it right away and dashed straight to my room, gathering the few of my belongings not already packed in anticipation and rushing back down to check out. I'd never been more anxious to get home in my life, although home wasn't the actual appeal, not anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note: Woohooo! Just in time for Christmas my lovely beta AgoodWITCH returned to me the last four chapters of TRNT! So you'll be getting them slowly over the next week! I hope you like them. This one we get another little curve ball in the beginning, but I promise it will all straighten out soon! Lots O LOVE and thanks for continuing to read!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Carlisle was so happy with my handling of the situation Vancouver; he gave me a promotion and a raise. This also meant more responsibility and more out of the office workload, which was both and blessing and a curse as life had once again fallen into this strange sort of limbo for me.

When I got back from Vancouver, Bella seemed pleased to see me, but at the same time, there was a new distance between us. Bella had always held me at arm's length in some respect, but it had suddenly become much more obvious. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt, so much so that I had almost made up my mind to ask her about it when she actually beat me to the punch.

_It was a week from the day that I had returned home from Vancouver, and I had just stepped out of the shower when my cell phone began to ring. I wrapped my towel around my waist, grabbing a second off the shelf to dry my hair as I answered the incessant ringtone. It was Bella, asking if she could come talk to me. I agreed, rushing to towel off and throw on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt before running down to unlock the door for her._

_Bella blushed as she walked in, striding straight into the living room and plopping on my couch as her hands continually fiddled with the piece of paper in her hands. I moved across the room to sit opposite her before offering her a drink. She shook her head before looking up at me with furrowed brows._

"_I feel like I owe you an explanation, Jasper. I've been acting strange and I know you can sense it. I'm really sorry, but I…I'm just feeling awkward about our friendship now that I'm technically single. It was different when I was still married because it could only be a friendship, and now I feel strange about it. I…you know I have…feelings for you."_

_Her face flushed ten shades of scarlet as her eyes darted back down at the paper she was mauling between her tapered fingers. She spoke to those fumbling fingers as she continued._

"_I need time. I need to show my children a good example of how to be independent and stand on my own two feet and really get a grasp on who Bella is before I can, in good conscience, venture into any other relationship. I realized that if I kept depending on you and turning to you like I have been, it would only be a matter of time before I'd make that leap, and I really don't think I should yet. I would be doing everyone a disservice."_

_My heart was throbbing in my chest as I listened with as much understanding as I could muster. When she looked back up at me, her eyes were glassy and rimmed in red. They begged for my understanding and I wanted so badly to give her that, even if I wanted to fight it with everything I had. We stared at each other for a long minute before I finally broke the silence._

"_I understand. I miss you already, but I think I know why you feel like you do. I already told you that I'll wait for you and I mean that. I'm here. Anytime."_

_She swallowed hard, her tears slipping past the rim of her eyes and trickling down her cheeks. I could see her warring with herself internally and it nearly hurt worse than her distance. She finally stood up and thanked me stiffly before dashing to the door, calling goodbye over her shoulder as she passed. I shouldn't have done it, but I couldn't seem to stop myself. Just before she got out of arm's reach, I spun and reached out, grasping her hand in mine and causing her to turn and look at me with wide, frightened eyes. _

"_From the first time I saw you, I knew that you were special. If anyone was ever worth waiting for, it is definitely you. You know where to find me when you're ready to talk."_

_Her eyes were full of trepidation as they danced back and forth between mine. The feel of her hand in mine was making my heart pound and I figured the same was probably true for her as well. Her hand tightened on mine and her body weight leaned in toward me a spit second before she froze. Her eyes flashed with panic a split second before she nodded, thanked me, and dropped my hand before practically running out of the front door, leaving it standing wide open in her wake. That was the last time we'd REALLY talked in over six weeks outside of a cursory hello, and I missed her like crazy._

In those weeks, my life had become a circus at work and completely dead at home. I was thankful for the distraction, but I missed my time with Bella and the kids. They had become such an important part of my life in such a short time, and I found myself wondering how in the world Edward could bear to part with them. I didn't understand it and probably never would.

Adding to the chaos was the fact that Carlisle and Esme made an impromptu decision to throw an all out, no holds barred, vow renewal ceremony on their anniversary, in less than four weeks. One of the benefits of owning your own company? Slave labor comes easy in order to meet all of the demands of such a spur of the moment event, and Esme was the master planner, organizer, and manipulator of all things ceremony, with Bella being her right hand gal. Plus side, I got to see her pop in and out of our floor often. Down side, having to see her pop in and out of our floor while studiously ignoring me or doing her best to say no more than a polite hello. It hurt like hell, but I wasn't going to hold it against her.

Really, I was more than happy that Esme had taken Bella under her wing. It was good to know other people had her back when I couldn't. Esme had even made Bella her Maid in Waiting. Since it wasn't a wedding, they didn't call her a maid of honor, though that was what she really was. Carlisle had sat me down and told me that he had really wanted to ask me, but Esme asked if her brother could stand up with them instead. I wasn't too heartbroken though. The only thing harder than Bella ignoring me in the office would be Bella ignoring me while standing across the aisle from me at what was more or less a re-wedding.

It was the Monday before the ceremony when things started showing signs of change both for better, and for worse. It started off like any normal Monday, but was the first step in a series of events that would complicate everything.

The first thing that happened was the best thing to happen in almost two months. I tucked into my office to put away my briefcase before making my way down for my early morning meeting with Carlisle. As I approached the door, it flew open and out stumbled Bella, slamming into me and scattering her papers all over the floor. She started apologizing before she even looked up to see it was me; her eyes getting glassy when she did lock eyes with me.

"Oh, Jasper! I'm so sorry. This is just a really bad day."

She immediately knelt down to collect the papers and I bent down beside her to help. As I handed her the stack of papers I shot her a commiserating smile.

"Everything okay? Is there anything I can help with?"

She pressed her lips together and released a sigh before reaching up to wipe along the bottom of her eyelids. "Not really, but thank you for asking."

I nodded and stepped aside for her to pass, my heart skipping a little as she paused and turned back around to look up at me.

"I just wanted you to know, that I hate this. I miss you like crazy, Jasper. Don't think that all of this makes me happy, because it doesn't."

I nodded. "Just know that I'm here, and I don't have any expectations. If all you need is a friend, then that is all I will be. I promise."

She smiled, her eyes sparkling a little as she hugged the papers to her chest. "It was never you I was worried about."

A blush filled her cheeks as she looked down toward the floor before glancing back up toward me through her lashes.

"But…maybe if we just caught up on the phone? Would you mind if I called you?"

I was elated. "I would love that! Please do."

She smiled again before turning to dash off down the hall toward the elevator. I watched her leave before turning to head into Carlisle's office only to find him standing in the doorway smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"What?" I asked, smirking at him. He just chuckled, shaking his head.

The rest of the day went quite well, with the exception of one frustrating phone call with Vancouver. They were quickly becoming my least favorite clients…and that was saying something considering some of the egomaniacs we worked with on a daily basis. That evening Bella and I utilized the Bluetooth in our vehicles to chat a bit on the drive home. It was a little stiff and awkward, but I was just glad we had reestablished some form of communication.

Tuesday the office was literally overflowing in silk, satin, crystal, and flowers. The reception was going to be held just down the street in the ballroom at the Sheraton and in the meantime, Cullen Inc was ceremony planning ground zero. It wasn't that big of a deal, as Carlisle had put a moratorium on all clients coming into the office for the next few weeks, but it was still a little interesting.

I'd be lying if I didn't say I was more than a little nervous about their extended second honeymoon, as Carlisle had placed all of the daily operations of the company in my very anxious hands. Most of it wouldn't be too bad. Cullen was chocked full of competent employees that knew their roles, and performed them well, but there were always those finicky clients that had to be soothed and pacified and in Carlisle's absence that was going to fall entirely to me instead of sharing the burden as I was currently doing.

The major plus side of Tuesday was that Esme and Bella spent most of the day working out of Carlisle's office and thankfully, this week Bella no longer tried to avoid me as much as politely possible. Matter of fact, she even swung through on more than one occasion to offer to bring back snacks when she was making a run and always had a smile for me. It was guarded, but it was a definite improvement. Some Bella in my life was way better than no Bella at all. Tuesday our telecommuting ride home was much more free flowing than the one the day before.

Wednesday I came in to find Carlisle stressed out. He was pacing the floor, tugging at his hair and grumbling under his breath. He practically ran to me when I came in, asking me if I'd be willing to go later in the week to placate Vancouver if it was necessary. Normally he would have gone himself, considering how huge and important the client was, but so close to his vow renewal with Esme it just wasn't feasible. I promised him that I would do whatever was necessary. I didn't realize when I made that promise just how big of a sacrifice I'd be making.

Thursday morning, Bella called me up all stressed out because she needed to be to work early to help Esme with some sort of wedding related delivery, but her car wouldn't start. I told her to call Triple A to take care of it while I nabbed her and let her carpool to work with me.

Ten minutes later, I swung into her driveway to find a flushed and flustered Bella fighting with an armload of bags and her briefcase. I hopped out and helped her, putting most of them in the trunk before helping her with her door and rushing off to speed toward work. We were early enough that the traffic hadn't hit gridlock yet, thank goodness.

"So is there anything I can help with? I'd be happy to lighten your load a little if I can."

Bella turned to me with the sweetest smile. "Actually, you can. I know it's unfair to ask this of you after being so distant this past week, but Esme informs me that I MUST have a date for the wedding. To be totally honest, I can't think of a single person in the world I could even bear the thought of going with besides you. What do you think?"

I flashed her the brightest smile I could while keeping my eyes on the road as traffic had grown a bit thicker as we neared downtown. "I'd love to be your date, Bella. There's no one else I would rather go with either."

Her eyes sparkled as she smiled at me, her shoulders relaxing a bit more into her seat. "Thank you, Jasper." She looked like she wanted to say something more, something serious, but she mashed her lips tighter and changed the subject to the next song that came on the radio. I smiled and responded, not wanting to push her. I was just happy for the turn of events as they were.

We pulled into the parking garage and both immediately went to my floor as I insisted on helping carry the load of bags. When the elevator doors opened, though, the sight we were met with was not at all what we had expected.

"Jasper! There you are! I've been calling for the past hour!" Carlisle shouted as he stomped toward me taking the armload of bags from my hands and handing them to his assistant who was trailing behind him. He wrapping his arm around my shoulders and guiding me briskly down the hallway to his office.

"What's wrong, Carlisle?" I asked as the door closed. Carlisle looked his age today as his eyes squinted in frustration, making the wrinkles that had only just begun to form in the past couple of years furrow deeply. He swept his hand through his hair, kneading at the base of his skull with is fingertips.

"All hell has broken loose in Vancouver. Montague has suddenly decided that he doesn't like the new plans afterall, and he's holding up the ground breaking on the project and even threatening to dump us and go with Holbrooke. This is something I would normally handle myself, but with the ceremony…"

I nodded, raising my hand to pause him. "No, no…I understand completely. So you want me to go in your stead then?"

Carlisle winced as he nodded, releasing an aggravated sigh in the process. "I hate to put this on you, Jasper. You already bailed us out once with Montague, but I can't let Esme down with this. She's given me so much leeway and understanding when it comes to running this company. I can't spoil all of this for her by taking off."

"Honestly, Carlisle, I understand. I'd be more than happy to take care of it to the best of my ability. How soon do I have to leave?"

Carlisle rested his hand heavily on my shoulder. "Bless you, son. I know it's a bit of a sacrifice with Bella asking you to be her date."

My eyes must have popped wide in surprise, as Bella had only just asked me in the car, but Carlisle just tossed back his head, laughing heartily, and chasing away most of the stress he had just been harboring. "Jasper, my wife knew days ago that Bella was going to ask you, which means I knew it too. Esme just adores you both and sees what is going on here with a very unique perspective. Never fear, son, she's your greatest ally. As for your travel arrangements, we have you leaving this evening. I want to spend a few hours here updating you on what's happening and what I would really like to see happen. You have an appointment with Montague first thing tomorrow morning."

I nodded and allowed Carlisle to guide me to my seat at the table where he had a myriad of paperwork all splayed out. I spent the rest of the morning in the office with Carlisle, finally emerging after a working lunch in his office delivered by his assistant. As I walked out, mentally focused on the task ahead and what I needed to pack, I found myself face to face with Bella and Esme. Bella's eyes sought mine with a mixture of disappointment and understanding etched in them as Esme stepped forward and rested a hand on my arm. My eyes dropped to her kind ones as she smiled up at me.

"Thank you for doing this for us, Jasper. It means the world to both of us. I really, really appreciate it."

I smiled down at her. "Anytime, Esme. You and Carlisle are such wonderful people. I would do anything I can to help."

She smiled brighter, patting my arm. "Why don't you to go have a little chat in your office before you have to leave? Don't worry about Bella. We've arranged for her to be taken home."

I nodded before turning my attention back to Bella waiting patiently behind Esme. I shot her a sad smile as I gestured down the hallway. "Shall we?"

She nodded, nibbling her lip and walking beside me.

"So I gather you know I have to go. Carlisle says that the odds are slim that I'll make it back before the ceremony. I'm so sorry, Bella."

She stopped me just before we reached my door, turning toward me with a serious expression. "Never apologize for doing a kindness for someone else. I'm grateful that Carlisle can depend on you like this. If not for you, all of their plans might have been ruined."

I chuckled and nodded before turning to open my office door for her, gesturing for her to enter. I followed her in, closing the door behind me before crossing behind my desk to load up all of the papers left for me to take along to Vancouver.

"Did you ever hear back about what's going on with your car? If not, I can take a cab to the airport and leave my car for you at your place. I don't want you to be without transport this week."

Bella smiled, moving to pick up my passport sitting at the end of my desk and hand it to me. "Thank you, but that's not necessary. The mechanic said it that the alternator needed replaced. He said it's fine now. It's already been delivered to my house so I'll have it for tomorrow."

"Good," I smiled back at her. "I'm glad it wasn't anything more serious."

She sighed with wide eyes. "Yeah, me too. I can't imagine having to try to add a car payment to my budget right now. It's definitely a stroke of luck on my behalf."

I put the last of my things away before turning toward her and leaning against my desk.

"So, will you let me make it up to you?"

Bella frowned in confusion making me chuckle. "Maybe we can go do something else when I get back. If you want, we can include the kids so that you don't feel uncomfortable or something. I just miss spending time with you."

Bella nodded, her cheeks pinking up a bit. "That would be nice. I really do miss you. I knew I would, but I've been really surprised by how much. Maybe you can call too while you're gone…if you want, that is."

I nodded. "If you don't mind me calling, I would like that."

Bella shook her head a little. "I definitely don't mind."

There was a bit of an awkward pause as we both shifted a little, not knowing what to say next. The alarm on my phone began to ring, reminding me that I really needed to get going if I was going to get home, pack, and make it back to the airport in time for my flight. I pushed off the desk and grabbed my jacket and briefcase, along with my laptop bag. When I turned back toward the door, I was surprised to find Bella standing right in front of me. She tipped up on her toes to wrap her arms around my neck giving me a firm hug before pulling away again.

"Be careful and have a safe trip."

"I will, and I'll to my best to get back in time for the ceremony if I can."

Bella walked me to the elevator, watching the door close before she presumably went to join Esme in Carlisle's office. Either way, I knew I wanted to rush this blasted business in Vancouver as fast as I possibly could without hurting the company or failing Carlisle.

Just before I got on the plane to Vancouver, my phone notified me I had a text. I opened the message smiling at the words from Bella. I typed back a quick reply before boarding my flight back to the great north.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: Hi folks! Good news! This is the chapter you've been waiting for, hope you like it! Thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH for getting these back….which reminds me I have some beta work of my own to do! Elohcin, I promise to get to it in the next day or two! At any rate, we're almost done. This chapter, one more, and then our epi, which I hope to post one per day between now and Christmas Eve! Thank you all for reading!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Three days later, I found myself dashing as quickly as I could out of the airplane, running to collect my bags, and cursing the shuttle to long term parking for taking so long. It was already 6pm and I knew I had missed the ceremony completely, but if I hurried, I might just get to surprise Bella with an early arrival.

The three days in Vancouver had been dreadful. Montague was a tough old nut and it took a lot of schmoozing to soothe his haughtily ruffled feathers. I spent every day painstakingly going through the plans, trying to sell him on what we had decided weeks before and every night talking to, texting, or emailing Bella. It was so strange how we had fallen back into our regular rhythm together. It was as if the last six weeks had never happened.

I followed Montague to the golf course Saturday morning, in one last ditch effort to gain his approval. Who would have ever believed that a skillfully played round of golf was the key to all my problems? By the time we were done, Montague was bragging on me in the clubhouse and signing away all of the last barriers we had been facing in getting his project underway. The old boy was in such good spirits, he'd even pulled a few strings to get me back in time to catch Bella at the reception, a favor I would have to find a way to thank him for some day.

Traffic was a bit thick as I made my way from the airport into downtown, quickly sliding into the first parking spot I could find. I took a moment to straighten my suit and make sure I looked at least halfway decent before exiting the car, taking one final moment to throw on some of the cologne Bella had gotten me for my birthday that she liked so much.

The ten minutes it took to get in the building and find the ballroom felt like years, but once I entered the room, it felt like all time stopped as I scanned the room. I spotted the husband and wife moving from their table toward the wooden dance floor as the DJ announced that it was time for their first dance of the evening.

Esme looked beautiful as she took the dance floor with Carlisle, her still lithe frame draped in a dress that looked like it used to be worn by Aphrodite herself. I bet that their renewal ceremony must have been heartfelt and tasteful, just like the couple themselves. It was a shame I had missed it and the added bonus of seeing Bella stand up at Esme's side. It was worth it though to ease Carlisle's mind of business concerns on his 30th anniversary/vow renewal. I was pleased I'd at least made it back from Vancouver a little early to take part in a few of the festivities.

My eyes scanned the room, looking for Bella as the soft love song the couple were dancing to echoed around the ballroom. When my eyes landed on her, my heart nearly stopped in my throat. Bella looked like she'd fallen straight from Mt. Olympus and into the wedding reception, her hair swept up in a soft hairstyle with curling tendrils falling all around her face and neck. Her dress was almost identical to Esme's except it was made of a black satin to fit with the black and white theme the couple had chosen and an amazing diamond necklace draped from her neck, capturing the light reflecting around the room from the lighting effects projected by the DJ Esme had hired for the event.

My heart ached even deeper when the expression on her face registered as I drew closer. Bella sat all alone at her table, staring down at her wine glass as she ran her finger around the rim, releasing a long sigh before picking it up by the stem and raising it to her lips. Her eyes opened and fell on me as she went to lower the glass, her eyes widening in surprise as a small smile slid across her formerly tight lips.

I smiled back, making my way around the tables to reach her side as the song changed and the DJ invited the rest of the guests to join the bride and groom. The soft guitar strains of Tonight and Forever by the Damnwells began to play as I reached her, extending my hand in offer. She smiled up at me before standing up, the satin of her dress hugging her lovely curves as it draped into place.

The singer began to croon as we made our way onto the floor and found a place to dance. I placed my hand at Bella's waist, taking her other in mine and began to sway as I smiled down at her.

"I didn't think you were coming back until tomorrow."

I smiled. "It didn't take as long as Carlisle anticipated and so I bumped my flight up. I didn't want to miss everything tonight if I didn't have to. You look stunning, by the way."

Bella blushed and swallowed before whispering her thanks. We both swayed and stared as the words of the song echoed around us and I hoped that she knew that I felt like that about her.

_I'm calling you to say that I'm gonna be anywhere you want tonight and forever_

_I'm coming home to take, take us both apart, put us back like one and bleed together_

_Calling you to say that I'm going to stay, wrapped around your heart through time and weather_

_I'll never live. I'll never die without you._

I'd been there from the beginning and I wanted to be with her as long as she wanted me. I had already waited fifteen years and I would wait however much longer she needed. If she needed ten more weeks or ten more years to find herself and prove that she could make it on her own, I would wait. I loved her. I'd always loved her. She was worth the wait.

I watched her cinnamon colored eyes blink up at me slowly as her brow crinkled and smoothed before crinkling again.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and a lot of talking with Esme. Did you know she was married before?"

I shook my head, glancing toward where Esme and Carlisle were swaying; smiling at each other like they were the only two people in the room. It was impossible to imagine either of them with anyone else…ever.

I looked back at Bella to see her gazing in the same direction I had been before looking back with watery eyes.

"She married young to a guy she met in high school. She said she believed that what they had was love, but what they shared soon turned violent. He cheated and would then come home and abuse her and when his violent tendencies landed her in the hospital where she ended up losing her unborn baby, she left him and closed the door on that part of her life."

I frowned staring over at Esme in shock. I'd never dreamed she'd suffered such a horrible past.

"She talked to me for a long time, telling me about how she understands what I've gone through and where I am. She told me that she didn't think she'd ever trust a man again or learn to love again…that is until she met Carlisle. She told me that a good man like that is a rarity and not to be afraid to embrace his love when he comes along and that life comes in its own time and fighting it was senseless."

I swallowed, blinking down at her as she watched me through her watery lashes. I wanted to pinch myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. She reached up with a trembling hand and cupped my cheek.

"As scary as it is to say, I believe she's right. You've been the best friend I've ever had, the one person I could count on no matter what. If there was ever anyone I could trust with my heart, it's you, and the crazy part is that I already do. You've always been special to me, and when I was standing up there today watching Carlisle and Esme renew their vows after thirty years together, knowing what Esme went through before finding him…I just knew that if they could do it, then so could we. You're my Carlisle, Jasper, and I don't want to wait to try to prove something to myself when I know deep down inside that in the end it will always be you. I don't know how to explain what you mean to me, but…I…I love you, Jasper. In a way, I've always loved you."

I reached down to capture her face in my hands as my heart filled up so much I thought it might explode right out of my chest cavity. I leaned down and kissed her lips softly before whispering against them.

"Oh Bella, I love you so much. I've loved you for fifteen years and I'm going to love you for a fifteen dozen more if you'll let me."

I wiped away her tears as she reached up to wrap her hands behind my head tugging me down to her lips, and this time the kiss was long, soft, and quickly deepened into something passionate. The space between us disappeared as I pulled her against me, wrapping her in a tight embrace as I continued to show her how I felt through the joining of our lips. When we finally broke to breathe, I rested my forehead against hers, praying my thanks to God for Bella being in my arms, realizing my dreams I had held for so very long.

The song stopped, bleeding into another slow song, and we just stayed together, rocking slowly to the beat as I kissed her forehead and smoothed my hands down her back. I sighed in relief when she wrapped her arms around my waist and anchored herself against me, her head resting right over my heart. Eventually, I looked up in time to catch Carlisle and Esme smiling over at us, whispering to one another. They looked at each other, whispering a little more before Carlisle pointed at me and gestured for us to leave. I raised my brows in question leading them both to shoo us away with their hands. I chuckled before pulling away from Bella a little bit.

"Carlisle and Esme have spotted us and are giving us the green light to go home if you want to."

Bella's eyes widened as she blinked up at me, her face going pale. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Confessions of love don't automatically mean anything, sweetheart. I know you're not ready to push many boundaries just yet. I just thought maybe we could catch a little quiet time with some take out and a movie or something. I've missed you these past couple of months."

She nibbled her lip before smiling up at me, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Wanna grab some Tai Pan and a Redbox movie on the way home?"

I leaned down, kissing the tip of her nose. "It's like you're reading my mind!"

She giggled before moving to grab my hand and lead me toward where Carlisle and Esme were dancing.

"Are you guys sure? We don't have to rush off. We have all night."

Esme's eyes glimmered with delight. "We insist, sweetheart. I'm just so pleased that you're allowing yourself to be happy. You two kids go have fun, and make sure you invite us to your wedding!"

Carlisle let out a loud laugh as Bella blushed and I coughed. "Go on you two. Give us hugs and then get your young butts out of here. I'll count on you two to watch things at work and we'll see you in three weeks!"

I nodded, reaching out to shake his hand only to be pulled into a tight hug. "You can count on me, Carlisle," I whispered as he patted my back.

When he pulled back, he just smiled wider. "I know son, and there's nobody I'd trust more."

We were then traded, Esme's sweet floral scent engulfing me as she swept me into a motherly hug. "Don't forget to be patient with her, Japser. I'm pleased that she's finally embracing her feelings for you, but it's going to be a slow road. She was married for many years and physical intimacy will have to be something she eases back into. Expect a lot of guilt."

I smiled and nodded down at her. "I understand, Esme. I fully intend to let her set the pace."

She smiled patting my cheek sweetly. "That's my boy, no go treat my adopted daughter like the queen she is. We'll see you after the second honeymoon."

I chuckled. "Yes ma'am!"

Esme and Carlisle embraced again as we stepped away, immersing themselves once more in their personal love bubble while Bella and I made our way to her table to grab her purse. She picked up her bouquet, carrying it with her as we left the hotel and made our way out to her car, sliding into it and making our way back home. There would be nothing more than cuddling and a few stolen kisses, but that night would mark the beginning of my life the way it was meant to be…with Bella at my side.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author Note: Well this is the last regular chapter. Epi will go up tomorrow. This chapter WILL EARN the M RATING, so read onward with caution…physical loving on the horizon. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I loved each and every one! Merry Christmas and see you tomorrow with the final chapter of The Road Not Taken!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

We spent that entire first night wrapped together on the couch and awoke the next morning to soft kisses, ignoring the morning breath. Bella was very self-conscious about it, but as I told her, I was so happy to be able to kiss her I could care less about anything else. She was uneasy about it at first, but soon relaxed into the comfort of just being together.

We reveled in the beautiful simplicity of waking up together for a bit longer before we finally forced ourselves to get moving, knowing Edward would be bringing the kids home in a couple of hours. Bella made breakfast while I showered off the airplane smell and travel grit that I had more or less forgotten about all night. By the time I got out, the house smelled of maple bacon and pancakes. We sat down together in the small eating area in the kitchen and enjoyed the view as we ate and just talked. Reality was about to beat down the front door very soon and we knew we had a lot to discuss first as we were going to face several barriers.

The first, and probably worst, was the repercussions of my distance the past few weeks. Bella had intended to teach her children independence and the virtues of taking time to be yourself without depending on another person, but in doing so unwittingly taught another far more troubling lesson in the eyes of the kids…all men disappear. Neither of us had considered the fact that I had been a fixture in their lives since the time of their birth. For the entirety of their lives, I was always around in the background, dropping in for family parties and so on, and after the separation, I had been around almost all of the time, filling in every role that I could. As much as Cooper resisted, both he and Lizzy had gotten used to it, and when I suddenly disappeared, they both felt betrayed. Bella tried to explain what was happening and why I was gone, but it didn't appease either child. Lizzy's pictures now showed only her, her brother and her mother at home, Edward being a dot at the top of a high rise in the city and me looking sad standing next to my house that was underneath theirs. Meanwhile, Cooper just stopped listening. Bella was getting very worried about him because he wasn't talking to anyone, not even her or Edward on his weekends with them. Finally, Bella went to Edward and suggested that they should get Cooper into counseling. It was too soon to tell, but Bella did feel like she was seeing some small signs of change in Cooper. She really hoped that our newest development wouldn't hurt that progress.

I had to admit, I hoped the same. I hated that this had hurt them as it had. I don't know why I never considered the possibility. I guess it was because they already had a Dad and once Edward came back into the picture a little more, and got his head on a little straighter again, he was being a halfway decent one. I think I had considered myself just the handy man and friend, not really someone that would be missed quite like I was. If either of us had stopped to consider Lizzy's picture not long after the split up, it should have been obvious, but so many times adults don't see the forest for the trees, especially when it comes to kids. They see and notice so much more than we ever realize.

We also discussed some of the logistics. We both agreed, at least for the time being, that we were taking things very slow. There would be no sleepovers anytime the kids were home, no open PDA in front of them beyond holding hands and small hugs, and no sex for a while. I had to admit, that one was going to be harder for me than most of the rest, but I understood Bella's reasoning.

We wrapped up our conversation and I cleaned up the breakfast dishes while Bella got her shower. She had just finished drying her hair and getting dressed when the sound of Edward's car roared up the street. I moved to the couch, not really knowing what to do with myself while Bella moved to meet the kids at the door.

The quiet house boomed with instant energy the second the door opened, making me smile as I realized that it finally sounded 'right.' A second later, a blur of dark hair and pink flew into the room and into my arms.

"Uncle Jasper! I'm so happy you're here. I missed you! I didn't think you liked us anymore."

I hugged her tight with my eyes closed before finally releasing her so I could look her in the eyes. "Now, LizzyBelle, you know that's not possible. I'll always love you guys. Your Mom and I were just trying something out is all."

Her little brow crinkled as she looked at me appraisingly before sighing. "Well, are you done now?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes we are and I'm going to be around a lot more again now. Is that okay with you?"

Lizzy clapped and cheered only to glare over her shoulder when another voice rose in the room. "And what if it's not okay with me?" Cooper asked, his arms crossed as he frowned at me from the doorway.

"Well, that would make me really sad. I like spending time with you guys."

His eyes tightened as he continued to stand there, rigid and angry. "That makes no sense. If you liked spending time with us, then why didn't you come see us?"

I sighed, not knowing what to say without making Bella into the bad guy when she saved my skin by walking up behind him and putting her hands on his shoulders in a comforting, yet somewhat warning fashion.

"We've discussed this, Cooper. I told you that Mom asked Jasper to stay away to give me space to think. I've thought things through now and I'm ready for him to be around again. Jasper was simply respecting my wishes."

I saw the pain flash through Cooper's eyes before he sighed and shrugged before shuffling out of the room toward his bedroom. I caught Bella's eye, sending her a look of commiseration before yet another voice echoed down the hall toward us. Somehow, Edward had been oblivious to anything that had been going on as he walked in with an armload of suitcases before freezing in the doorway. I couldn't help but feel some sense of guilt as a look of pain lanced through his eyes before he set down the luggage at Bella's feet and turned to walk away.

I turned to Lizzy, telling her I'd be right back to read a book with her before getting up to follow Edward. I had no idea in hell what I was going to say, but I had a hard time watching him leave without saying anything. We had been friends for thirty-three years, even in spite of the royal ass he had made of himself; a part of me would always care about him.

He was almost out to his car when I caught up to him, calling his name as I ran after him. He stopped but didn't turn to look my way. I started talking, but stopped when he raised his hand and turned around, redness rimming his eyes as they welled with tears.

"You're a good guy, Jasper, but it hurts like hell to see her with anyone else. I know I'm the last person to deserve to be possessive after all the shit I pulled, but she's the only girl I've ever loved…but if I have to see her be with someone else, at least I know she will be treated well if she's with you, and so will my kids. I guess I can't ask much more than that. Don't expect me to like it or stick around to see it, but I'm not going to cause any problems for you guys either. I don't have that right anymore. I figure I was lucky to have gotten her the first time, because if you'd been ten minutes earlier, I might never have had her at all."

With that, he turned around and climbed behind the wheel of his ridiculously expensive 'business' car, squealing the tires as he sped out of the driveway before slamming it in first and fishtailing a little as he dashed down the street, the heavy scent of warm rubber lingering long after his car was out of sight. I don't know how long I stood there dumbfounded, but it wasn't until two slender arms wrapped around me from behind that I shook myself from my stupor. I turned around to find Bella smiling up at me, her warm brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"You up for a game of Yahtzee? The kids both want to play."

I smiled and leaned down to steal a quick kiss. "Sure, sounds great."

That first week bled into the next, and so we went moving forward at a slow, steady pace. It didn't take as long as we feared for the kids to get used to the new status quo and things were progressing quite nicely on all fronts…so much so that when our six month anniversary ended up falling on another very crucial anniversary, I couldn't help but go all out.

It had been far more fun than I had expected, planning all of the details, working with the two venues to be able to gain access and set everything up. I knew for sure that Bella would be really surprised, but I didn't know how she would take everything I had to say.

She was so cute getting all flustered trying to decide what to wear. When I suggested a nice comfortable dress and some shoes she could dance in, I thought the smile on her face was going to melt me where I stood. I hadn't realized how long it had been since she had been out on a real nice night out on the town. Due to the unique nature of the beginning of our relationship, we spent most of our nights together with the kids and every other weekend catching up with all of the chores we didn't get done the week or so before and relaxing together with a movie. We were both content with that, but this night was special and one I didn't ever want her to forget.

I waited in the living room with the kids and Rose for Bella to come out of her bedroom down the hallway. I wasn't disappointed when the door opened and she stepped through, her shapely legs on display in a knee-length red dress with a tastefully plunging neckline and matching high heels. Her hair was up in a series of ringlets, a few left to fall around her shaded cheeks, currently much brighter under my scrutiny.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat before finally found my voice, as choked and husky as it was. "Wow, Bella, you look absolutely stunning."

Her cheeks flushed brighter as her molten chocolate eyes locked with mine before Lizzy dashed around me to hug Bella around the waist.

"Oh Mommy, you look like a princess!"

Bella chuckled, hugging her daughter before looking over her head at me with a bright smile. I just smiled and nodded. "Princess is a good comparison…though I think Angel might be better."

Her chest flushed pink as her eyes dashed to the floor before sliding back up to shoot a sly peek at me through her lashes. I winked before suggesting we needed to head out for our night on the town. We said goodbye to Rose and the kids before walking out to my car. I held the door for her before rushing around to hop behind the steering wheel, smiling like a crazy man as I put the car in reverse and headed down the street toward the city.

Bella sat in her seat, her hand resting inside mine on the center console as the lights of the town around us flickered across her form as we sped down the freeway. I couldn't help but smile at Bella's confused expression as we drove right on past downtown where she had expected to go and instead exited a few more miles down the road.

"Jasper, where are we going anyway?" She questioned as her hand tightened inside mine. I just smiled.

Two turns later, we pulled up in front of the little Italian restaurant we used to frequent when we were in college as it was only a few blocks away from the Frat house. Bella looked confused, smoothing out her dress in a manner that clearly spoke to her discomfort.

"Jasper! I'm way too overdressed for Luna's," she finally whisper-yelled as I opened the door for her and extended my hand.

"Not at all, you look beautiful. Just trust me?"

She glanced from my extended hand to my face and back to my hand again before finally smiling and reaching out to take it. I lifted her out of the car to stand at my side, tucking her hand into the crook of my elbow before leading her to the door of the restaurant, which opened for us just before we reached it. Bella gasped at the sight of Mickey, the owner, wearing a tux with his hair combed back. He shot Bella a wink before he smiled down at her with definite warmth.

"Welcome to my swanky digs, IzaBella. It got a makeover just for you tonight."

Mickey gestured toward the room cleared of tables save for the single one in the middle of the restaurant. It was draped in a tablecloth of burgundy silk, two tall candlesticks adorned the center, giving off a soft light that illuminated the glistening silverware that waited us. Just as I had instructed, all of the normal lighting had been skipped in favor of several tall, multi pronged candelabras stationed in various places around the room. In a darkened area a few feet away from the table, a string quartet began to play an achingly sweet tune as I led a stunned Bella across the room and held her chair for her. I moved to sit across from her, trying to hide the slight tremble in my hands as I reached out to take the bottle of waiting Moscato, pouring a glass for each of us. If this had been Alice I would have sprung for something much more expensive and en vogue, but Bella wasn't a fan of the fancy stuff, she just wanted what tasted good, and Moscato was her absolute favorite.

I reached out to hand Bella her flute, my smile widening as she shot me a bewildered expression.

"Honestly, Jasper, you didn't have to go through so much trouble! I'm a cheap date really."

I laughed, reaching out to take her hand in mine, running my thumb across the back of her soft hand. "I've had fifteen years to daydream of ways I would spoil you if I ever got the chance. Trust me, baby, this is only the tip of the iceberg."

Bella blushed, shaking her head a little. "It's still too much."

I shook my head, reaching my glass out toward hers. "There's no such thing, my beautiful Bella. I'd like to start this off with a toast if I may."

Bella smiled reaching her glass out toward mine with a flick of her eyebrow, which encouraged me to continue.

"Fifteen years ago tonight, you walked into my life and transformed it. It's taken a long time, but I'm happy to finally get to show you how amazing I think you are. To you, Bella, my own personal great white buffalo that is actually here with me, giving me another chance."

Bella shook her head again, a crooked smile on her lips. "Oh Jasper, you have it all wrong. It's me who is grateful that you are giving me another chance. It took me far too long to accept what was right in front of me. I'm forever grateful for your patience and caring. I don't deserve you."

I squeezed her hand that I still held in mine as I tapped my glass to hers. "I don't agree about the deserving party, but I'll drink to the rest. To us!"

Bella's fingers tightened in mine as she returned the greeting and tapped my glass again with more confidence and raised it to her lips. I struggled to keep from dropping my glass as I watched her. Her eyes never moved from mine as she took a long elegant sip, her throat bobbing with the action. When she lowered it again, her eyes were dancing with mischief as her lip curled up on one side in a deliciously playful smirk.

"Did you forget how to drink, Jasper?"

I blinked and shook my head a little before nodding. "I think I forgot my name just then, much less how to take a drink!"

Bella chuckled as she watched me guzzle my glass and reach for the bottle to refill it. We had a nice dinner and Mickey had outdone himself. Everything was amazing and Bella seemed ecstatic over her specially prepared heart-shaped mushroom ravioli in alfredo sauce. After we finished dinner and the delicious crème brulee I had special ordered, I asked Bella to dance with me in the last fifteen minutes or so we had before we moved on to venue two.

It was hard leaving the restaurant, especially not knowing how she would feel about the next stop on our little tour, and the things I wanted to say to her. I didn't want to wuss out though, knowing that I had to tell her tonight if I was ever going to get it out.

Bella was taken off guard when I blindfolded her before helping her climb back into the car. The entire way to our next stop she continued to speculate, her guessing getting closer and closer to the mark when she realized how short of a drive we had taken to get there, even with me taking the long way in hopes of throwing her off the scent in order to really make it surprise.

We pulled up in front of the building and I felt relief that they had really done as promised. There was no sign of life anywhere around, only the soft glow of candlelight coming from inside. I rushed to help Bella inside, becoming both nervous and excited as I helped her through the door. I led her to the center of the room so she was standing in the center of the blanket on which a rose petal heart sat waiting for us, took one last deep breath, and removed the blindfold.

It seemed like an eternity as Bella blinked in confusion at her surroundings as her eyes adjusted to the light. I smiled at how wide and confused her eyes looked when she turned to face me.

"Jasper, is this your old frat house?"

I nodded, my hands buried deeply in my pockets where they were fisted around the items resting there. I stood there in the quiet a few moments before stepping up to stand in front of Bella, reaching out to take her hands and hold them between us.

"Fifteen years ago today, I saw your face for the first time and I have never been the same since. I had looked so forward to seeing you at that party, but fate had a different idea and we ended up taking a far different path than I'd hoped. It's been a hard road and I know we've both suffered a lot of pain, but somehow life has brought us full circle and I feel like I finally have my chance to be with the woman I have loved since I was eighteen years old."

Bella mashed her lips together as her eyes grew misty, but I could tell that the tears weren't unhappy ones so I continued.

"I know this is all pretty new, this romantic dynamic between us and I know it's too soon to make any absolute declarations or offerings, but I just thought that tonight was the perfect night to bring you here and start over, to take the path I wanted to take from the first time I saw you…"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the black velvet box hiding there. "I know now is not the time, but I want you to see how serious I am." I flipped open the box, my heart stopping at Bella's gasp as the one karat princess cut diamond sitting daintily on the platinum band sparkled in the lighting of the room. "I know that today is not the day, but someday I want to give this to you and ask you to make me the happiest man alive. It's in poor taste to do things this way, but I wanted you to understand that I'm yours and I have been from the very beginning and I always will be. You are the one I want forever and from this day forward that is the path I will walk if you will walk it with me."

Bella began to sob, her hands resting over her heart as she blinked up at me in the candlelight. We just stared in silence for a very long time before Bella surprised me by jumping forward into my arms, grabbing my face between her soft hands, and pulling my lips down to hers. Her kiss was passionate and demanding and made my heart race in a way it never had before. When she finally broke the kiss, her eyes were sparkling.

"I know it makes no sense to say this, to do this, but Jasper, if you really mean it…please don't wait."

Now it was my turn to go wide eyed and stunned. I blinked in surprise a few times before reaching out to rub her arms with my hands. "Bella, I don't want to rush you."

She smiled the most beautiful, serene smile I had ever seen grace her lips. "I love you, Jasper. I'm not saying we are going to rush the wedding, in fact I think we both need a very long, drawn out engagement, but I want to be with you. You are my best friend, Jasper, not to mention all the other ways you bless my life and the life of my kids. I can't think of a better way to spend the rest of my life."

I dropped to my knee, as much in amazement as anything and lifted the ring toward her, watching as her eyes began to well with tears again.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have been the love of my life for as long as I can remember. Will you please do me the honor of someday being my wife?"

Bella croaked out a yes before falling to her knees before me as we melted together in a loving embrace, our mouths meeting in soft, loving kisses. We broke only long enough for me to slide the ring onto her finger and then something happened that I hadn't expected or anticipated at all…on the floor of the frat house, in a heart shaped halo of crimson rose petals, Bella and I made love for the first time.

It started off with soft caresses as we melted together on the floor, getting lost in the deepening kisses we were sharing. Hands grew more adventurous, exploring areas we had explored a little before. I started to withdraw, trying my best to keep that sacred moment for a better place and time, but it was Bella who changed my mind.

"Bella, maybe we should go home. I don't want you to regret this."

Bella smirked at me as I pulled back and knelt before her, running my hands through my very messy hair and trying to ignore the diving rod between my legs that had definitely enjoyed being near Bella's heat.

"Jasper, this is where you asked me to marry you. We have candle light, roses, a ring, what more does a girl need?"

I scoffed. "A bed would be nice."

I expected Bella to finally agree when she moved to kneel in front of me, her hands finding purchase on my shoulders as she smiled at me, but this wasn't the smile of my sweet Bella…this smile was playful and daring. I hadn't even noticed her hands had been moving until suddenly they were cupping my straining erection, pumping with one hand while the other popped the closure of my pants open with ease. "Honestly, I find beds quite overrated." The hand that had undone my pants slid behind my zipper and wrapped around me and I groaned. It was at that moment that the discussion was over and I had lost the battle, happily and gratefully.

I was amazed at how sexy and confident Bella was…so unlike the persona she often presented to the world on a regular basis. Before I knew it, she had me stripped bare on the living area floor, moaning in delight as she took me in her hot mouth. I eagerly returned the favor soon after, splaying her out on the floor and ravishing her with my mouth before moving to line up with her before freezing with the almost forgotten step.

"Oh God, Bella…I didn't plan any of this, honestly, and well, I don't have anything."

Bella's eyes flashed as she reached between us and lined me up, rising up to impale herself in a move so fast I couldn't stop her. I barely registered her saying she was on some kind of shot through the haze of the delicious warmth of her encasing me. My lips found hers as I moved slow and gentle inside of her. Our lovemaking was beyond amazing, beyond anything I'd ever expected it to be as we stared into each other's eyes and when she came, I fell over with her. I collapsed with my head on her shoulder, kissing across her collarbone and up her neck until I found her lips again.

"I love you, Bella Swan."

"Whitlock," she whispered causing me to look up in surprise. "Someday, that's going to be Bella Whitlock."

I couldn't help it; her soft, whispered reminder left my lips crashing into hers as I found myself going hard inside her as I still hadn't actually withdrawn from her yet. She gasped and arched against me as I moved over her. My mouth claimed every piece of her skin I could reach without leaving her warmth, eventually flipping us over to watch with joy as she moved on top of me. She was so beautiful and we just seemed to find our sexual rhythm so easily. My hands roamed her chest, teasing her nipples as her rhythm faltered and I felt her walls clamp down on me. I thrusted up into her as my hands moved to anchor her hips. Her voice grew deep and raspy as she threw her head back and I filled her again. I kept moving until there wasn't even an ounce of strength left to move my body. She collapsed on top of me, moaning and whimpering as her body molded perfectly to mine, both of us struggling to regain our breath.

We laid there for another half an hour after that, struggling to find the will to dress again between delicious kisses and soft caresses. Eventually we gave in to the call of the time and dressed, cleaning up our mess and clearing away the blanket upon which we had been laying. I tucked it into my side and took it with me, planning to reimburse the frat for the memory I had no intention of letting go of. We got back to Bella's empty house to find a note from Rose telling us to enjoy the quiet night and that she would bring the kids back late the next afternoon. Bella and I chuckled before moving our way toward her bedroom, the kisses and caresses getting more daring with every step closer. It was the first night of many that would follow as we finally took that road not taken so many years ago together.


	16. Epilogue

_**Author's Note: Here we are…the end of the Jasper and Bella's story! Hope you enjoyed it and MERRY CHRISTMAS! Big thanks to my beta AgoodWITCH for her awesome work! Hope you all had a great 2011 and may 2012 be even better! Love to all and thanks for everything!**_

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

I walked in to find Lizzy and Abby packing up the books in the library, most of the old tomes put aside as they discussed a small book that they held between one another. I snuck up behind them laughing as I looked over their shoulder making them both jump in surprise.

"Daddy! Don't scare us like that," my sixteen year old Abigail said as she held her hand over her chest in a very Bella-like posture.

Beside her, her big sister Lizzy just chuckled as she held the book out in front of her with a raised eyebrow. "Look what we found hidden amongst the stacks. Why did you hold onto it for so long? Mom and Dad have been divorced for almost twenty years now, and from your inscription, it didn't look like you were so happy to have gotten it in the first place."

I smiled as I took the book from her, flipping one more page to show her the newer inscription written on the back side of the page which Bella had presented to me on our wedding day. I too had a similar confusion when I first opened the book until Bella showed me the new inscription she had added to the pages, turning it from a bitter memory to one of the most meaningful ever.

Abby started to read it out loud when the soft warm voice of Bella filled the room from behind me, speaking over Abby as she quoted the words she had written so long ago by heart. Behind her, Cooper was standing holding our first grandson, Jaden, a name chose to honor both Edward and myself. Beside them was Cooper's wife Grace and my youngest son, Tristan. They all smiled as Bella moved toward me, with her arms wrapped around my middle and resting her ear over my heart as she completed her quote.

"Blessings come to those who wait and the best roads always bring you back to where your heart is with extra blessings along the way. I marry you today in the manner fate always intended, the two pieces of my heart by my side while my future stands before me, ready to make me his forever. You were always where I was supposed to be, Jasper Whitlock, and you are where I will always stay. –Forever yours, Bella Swan-Whitlock December 24, 2013."

I kissed her forehead and savored the moment before ordering everyone out of the room to continue packing. We had spent almost half of our lives in this house after we were married, but as life often doesn't run the way you expect, neither did the world of business. I was still another ten years from retirement, so when opportunities dried up in our area and prospects looked better out west, Bella and I made the painstaking decision to pack up Cullen Inc and move it to Seattle where business trip costs would be cut by ¾ and life would make much more sense. Carlisle and Esme shocked everyone by leaving Cullen Inc totally and completely within the ownership of Bella and me when they retired nearly ten years ago. Since then they'd traveled the globe, but they stayed in contact and were behind our decision 100 percent. Over the years, it had become a family business as well, Cooper stepping into my shoes and moving up the ranks just like any other employee while Lizzy had only recently graduated college and started working in HR in the position Bella had taken when she first started at Cullen two decades ago. So the one benefit is that we didn't have to leave our family when we moved, because they were all coming with us, as was over half of our loyal staff. I would have loved to bring them all, but that just wasn't possible, as many had lives here that they just couldn't leave. We understood and did our best to leave them with a generous severance package and a load of great references.

The other issue was Edward. Things were never easy with him, but in time, he developed a somewhat easy nature with us all. He got some help and healed a lot of the damage he had done with his kids, though there were some wounds that no amount of work or amends could ever heal. He even eventually managed to fall in love again, and get married, but the look in his eye every time he was around Bella wasn't lost on me. He hadn't been lying all of those years ago when he had said she was the love of his life, but he had thrown that chance away long ago and now I was the lucky one to have her by my side. Edward was unhappy we were 'stealing his kids away' even if they were fully grown adults now, but the businessman in him agreed we were making the right choice. He was given an open invitation to come visit anytime he could, along with his new wife, Tanya. I often wondered what life was like for them, but never dared to ask. Their business was their own, just as mine and Bella's was ours.

We both sighed as we stood in the library I had worked hard to build for Bella, her own personal refuge in the hectic day to day that was our life.

"I'm going to miss this place so much, Jasper," she whispered with her face buried in my chest.

I sighed resting my cheek on top of her head. "Me too, but when you really look at it, this place is just brick, mortar, and wood…what really makes it our home is coming with us…you, me, our family…that's what makes this place great and we'll have all of that in Seattle as well."

Bella shifted to look up at me, her eyes twinkling as she pushed a tuft of her hair behind her ear. She'd been graying for quite some time, but always insisted on keeping it that beautiful reddish brown color it had been on the first day I'd met her. I reached up and traced a finger down her cheek before capturing her chin with it and tipping her face up to mine.

The kiss was sweet as it always was, but interrupted all too soon by a giggle in the doorway before we heard Jaden yell, "Ewww, Grammy and Papa are kissing again! Someone else come get them!"

We broke apart laughing before turning to take the book our girls had discovered, carefully packing it amongst Bella's other literary treasures. Bella taped the box closed before turning back to me with watery eyes.

"Time to start down a new path, Mr. Whitlock."

I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, leading her toward the door to find the rest of our family and get back to work. I squeezed her a little to my side and kissed her temple before mumbling against her hair. "As long as it's with you, Mrs. Whitlock, I'll go down any path you put before me."

We left the library, closing the heavy door with a loud thud, thus closing another chapter in our long and happy life.


End file.
